LU - Back to life - Volver a la vida
by alystarfox
Summary: Estaba oscuro y frío, no se veía ningún alma, solo llamas blancas, que rayos fue lo que paso, donde estoy, solo recuerdo un dolor y desperté aquí pero, que rayos pasa. No sé qué pasó o qué estoy haciendo aquí, pero es la primera vez que estaba aquí y escuchaba voces lamentando cosas, como si se arrepintiera de haber vivido, Lexi quería salir de ahí. ESPAÑOL. Rating T y M
1. prologo

Loonatics Unleashed – Back to life

Prologo

Estaba oscuro y frío, no se veía ningún alma, solo llamas blancas, que rayos fue lo que paso, donde estoy, solo recuerdo un dolor y desperté aquí pero, que rayos pasa. No sé qué pasó o qué estoy haciendo aquí, pero es la primera vez que estaba aquí y escuchaba voces lamentando cosas, como si se arrepintiera de haber vivido, Lexi quería salir de ahí.

 _Corto pero de eso sera._

 **Una historia que empezare a subir, este pequeño prólogo es parte del capítulo 1 y será actualizado cada domingo la historia, principalmente en español, despues vere si quiero continuarla para inglés y si dejo de continuarla, me dan zapes xD para evitar eso. Quiero entretenerme con algo, mientras hago mis estudios, no quiero concentrarme demasiado, Loonatics Unleashed no me pertenece, pertenece a Warners Bros y se que ya no es tan "famoso" pero me da igual, yo escribiré lo que me gusta.**


	2. Capítulo 1

Loonatics Unleashed pertenece a Warners bros.

Capítulo 1 – Regreso

Lexi estaba vagando ciegamente, rodeada con un aura blanca y tenía una llama blanca dentro simulando su alma, encendido con fuerza, con una simple camisa blanca manchada extrañamente de sangre, parecía tener un agujero y con un simple pantalón de color verde desgarrado, no sabía dónde estaba o más bien que pasaba a cambiado mucho, ella era igual, con su piel de color hueso pero su cabello había crecido hasta llegar cerca de la mitad de la espalda, su cara era igual solo que tenía ojeras pero parecía que estaba destinada a vagar durante toda la eternidad. 

Ella seguía avanzando, flotando.  
\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntaba una y otra vez entre murmullos y trataba de recordar era igual que las otras voces, era igual que todas, murmullos puros murmullos, no sabía que hacer más que seguir diciendo lo mismo.

Tenía pocas visiones, veía una sombra ante sus ojos, parecía como si le estuvieran llamando, gritando desesperadamente frente a ella, se veía extraño, veía varios ojos, mirando con tristeza, luego recordaba, recordaba que caía de un edificio desde ahí, no pudo recordar más… y seguía escuchando las voces alrededor de ella, parando esas visiones una y otra vez, sin poder saberlo empezaba ignorarlas y se queda en sus propios pensamientos.

… …

Hasta que, escucho algo, se escuchaba música, música elegante un violín y un chelo junto con un piano, Lexi decide ir a escuchar más y se dirige hacia la música. Cada vez se oía más fuerte y eso la tranquilizaba llega justo donde era la fuente de la música… estaba sonriendo de la tranquilidad pero de un momento a otro noto algo y voltea hacia arriba, un pentagrama de brujo, Lexi en eso se sorprende y trata de flotar lejos de ello, pero había sido arrastrada por el portal que abrió el pentagrama y mientras era absorbida empieza a olvidarse de todas las cosas de todas las voces alrededor desaparecieron, no recordaba nada, se había olvidado de todo de lo que pensó, que estaba viendo con temor al final del portal, una luz blanca, alumbrando sus ojos con pupilas de color esmeralda, pero cuando llego justo al que pensó sería el final del camino. Se siente una gran brisa casi al salir del portal.

Tenía cerrado los ojos sintiendo de nuevo como si volviera a la vida, respiraba de nuevo, sentía todo su cuerpo, se sentía pesado, cansada, pero por alguna razón flotaba, como si revivir fuera una cosa bastante difícil, no sintió más frío de ese lugar… le llegaron muchas cosas a la cabeza.

"¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Quién me ha molestado obligándome a salir? y ¿Dónde rayos estoy?"  
Esos pensamientos llegaron de golpe pero todo se vio cuando por fin decidió abrir los ojos, se veía una habitación, era un extraño decorado de violeta, se veía elegante un decorado demasiado elegante, frente a ella se veía una puerta blanca, se sentía extrañada, no esperaba encontrarse en una habitación tan, joven, había estantes con muchos libros y se veían viejos, como si hubieran sido heredados, había como una pequeña mesa de trabajo encima de ella había piedras preciosas y algún que otro libro junto con un portátil muy avanzado se veía el teclado transparente y la pantalla era holográfica, frente a la mesa estaba una silla de escritorio, la típica silla que se vende barato pero funciona bien, pero no es tan cómodo, en la perilla de la puerta se veía una bolsa colgada de color café castaño, con una estrella de adorno como llavero, era todo lo que podía ver.

-¡Wow!- se escuchó una voz detrás de ella, se oía joven, casi niña, hasta el momento Lexi se da cuenta que estaba flotando, rodeada de una extraña aura morada con algún tono verde, nota que su cabello había cambiado a blanco, lo cual le pareció extraño.

"Sera que mi cuerpo habrá envejecido y yo solo me siento más joven" pensó, en eso su flotación se iba acabando y el aura verde/morado desaparecía y bajaba hasta sentir el piso en sus pies descalzos y como la gravedad afectaba nuevamente contra ella.

-No puede ser… - dice la voz detrás de Lexi.

Lexi se voltea lentamente hacia la izquierda y mientras hacía eso pudo apreciar una ventana con cortinas blancas tapando la vista de la ventana, toda la pared seguía de un color púrpura pero los estantes de libros seguían en aumento, se veía un cofre a la esquina de la habitación. Y al final, al llegar con la persona que había hablado en un principio, Lexi logra por fin verle la cara, pero no era lo que esperaba.

Era extraño pero veía, a una pequeña niña, casi parecía de 12 a 13 años, deducía que ella sería de secundaria pero era extraño, la niña tenía un cabello blanco una piel casi aperlada, y tenía sus pupilas de color rojo pero inmediatamente cambia a un color amarillo y vestía una túnica de color negro pero en el interior de la túnica se veía un color rojo carmesí, se notaba que debajo de esa túnica se veía una camisa simple de color rosa claro con un simple pantalón gris. En su mano llevaba consigo un libro negro pero se veía viejo.

Lexi nota que detrás de ella se veía su cama combinada con el color de la habitación, y a los lados dos mesitas de noche, una tenía una lámpara y la otra tenía otra pila de libros, se notaba que la niña le gustaba los libros y justo cuando voltea de reojo a su izquierda nota un pequeño ropero café abeto. Luego vuelve a voltear con la niña que la veía con impresión, "¿Qué es lo que me ve? ¿Ella no es la que me invoco? Oh esto es otro de estas horribles visiones".

-¡No! ¡Puede! ¡Ser! – dijo con asombro se veía feliz, alegre, y en sus ojos se nota un brillo de felicidad, Lexi no pensaba lo mismo veía con seriedad a la niña pero luego empieza apreciar más la habitación.

-¡Esto es asombroso! ¡No puede ser! ¡Lo logre! ¡Lo logre! ¡Enserio lo logre! – dijo saltando de alegría corriendo casi por toda la habitación, dejando el libro en el suelo, Lexi voltea hacia abajo para ver el pentagrama que había visto y había varias velas alrededor de ella, nota su ropa rasgada.

-¿Qué sucedió? – susurro Lexi, esperando respuesta ante la niña pero ella no la escuchaba.

-¡Wow! – Ríe un poco - ¡espera a que papá te vea! ¡Le sorprenderá que traje un demonio! ¡Del inframundo! ¡Ha! Y decía que no era capaz de hacer magia –.

"¿Demonio?" pensó Lexi al momento de escuchar eso – Oye niña… - dijo elevando un poco más la voz para que la escuchara y viéndola con seriedad.

-¡Oh! ¡Cierto! Oye, no destruyas nada sí, quiero que te quedes en ese círculo ¿sí? Tranquilo demonio, este hechizo evitara que escapes así que no intentes nada, ¿sí? – dijo volviendo a tomar el libro.

-Niña, yo no soy un demonio, entiendes. – dijo Lexi con firmeza inclinándose un poco hacia ella.

-Aja sí, eso dicen todos los demonios para que logren salir, vamos demonio, calma esto será rápido, volverás cuando mi padre te vea, sea increíble su expresión cuando te vea – dijo con incredulidad, pensando aún, que su teoría era correcta, pues Lexi se estaba empezando a frustrar, no era un demonio y quién sabe cómo esa niña la invoco pero, no se quedaría allí solo para esperar, trato de buscar por toda la habitación algún calendario o alguna señal de que día era, también buscaba donde estaba algún mapa, lo que sea, todo era desconocido para ella, no recordaba nada. En eso Lexi se fija en algo cerca del escritorio "lo tengo" pensó, vio un pequeño calendario, se veía unas marcas de X marcando día a día, Lexi fijó la mirada en la última X del calendario.

-¿Quién se supone que me va a ver?- dijo Lexi viendo a la pequeña.

-mi padre lo acabo de decir, escucha ahora yo soy tu ama y tendrás que obedecerme – dijo.

-Hay algo llamado respetar a los mayores lo sabes ¿no? – .Dijo Lexi viendo por la habitación

-Eso solo funciona con personas de la tercera edad y por tu forma de vestir se nota que no eres tan vieja… wow parece como si hubieras sido sacada de una película de terror… que te sucedió… - dijo la pequeña viendo a Lexi, inspeccionándola.

-Yo… no lo sé, no recuerdo nada – dijo Lexi viendo al suelo.

"Octubre 14, 2777, bueno, ya tengo la fecha, solo hace falta, saber dónde estoy" Antes de que pudiera saber más, la pequeña niña empieza hablarle.

-Oye y ¿Qué clase de demonio eres? – Pregunta la pequeña a Lexi – Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – dijo emocionada, Lexi no cambia la mirada seria cuando voltea a verla, solo se queda viendo un poco, nota que tenía el mismo cabello de la niña

"Será culpa de ella" pensó – Primero, niña, no soy un demonio y mi nombre la verdad, solo recuerdo que me llaman Lex o Lexi, eso es todo lo que recuerdo, ¿Cómo me trajiste aquí? Y ¿Por qué piensas que soy un demonio?-

-Wow, tranquila demonio, te traje aquí para impresionar a mi papá.- dijo sonriendo ante Lexi

-¿Cómo? – dijo Lexi aun seria

-Fácil – ríe un poco mientras le muestra el libro que tiene en la mano, pero Lexi no entendía el lenguaje de ese libro parecía escrito en otro idioma pero se notaba por lo negro de la portada y el aspecto que el libro era poderoso y peligroso – con eso pude traerte demonio, es un libro oscuro aquí hay muchos hechizos malignos y traviesos, tengo pensado que mi padre estará orgullosa de mi cuando te vea, el creía que no podría hacerlo – dijo quejándose con las últimas palabras dicha por ella, cambiando su actitud a un puchero volteando a otro lado con los brazos cruzados – Pero… cuando te vea por fin me enseñara hacer un mago o hechicero súper genial. – cambia su actitud rápidamente a una feliz y emocionada de lo que ha hecho.

"¿Mago? ¿Hechicero? Ahora entiendo cómo me trajo, pero ¿Cómo una pequeña tiene tanto poder?" pensó Lexi, en eso se escucha un sonido, Lexi voltea un poco la cabeza, nota que no era la puerta de la habitación, parecía que el sonido ésta afuera.

-Oh, debe ser mi papá, no tardó ¿Sí?, no te muevas – se va corriendo dejando el libro en el suelo y va rápidamente hacia la puerta y sale de la habitación, Lexi no alcanzo a ver que había afuera.

Empieza a observar por los alrededores, por primera vez se mueve de donde ella estaba, parece que es difícil moverse cuando revives, se acerca hacia la ventana y mueve la cortina, ve un bonito patio completamente verde de pasto, se veía un auto estacionado color negro muy avanzado, la reja que estaba abierta se iba cerrando hasta cerrarse completamente, el muro combinado con la reja era casi un blanco grisáceo se veía que el porche era grande pero se restringía en forma rectangular y detrás de la reja se veía un camino de tierra pero a la vez un vasto bosque que sus hojas habían cambiado a anaranjado.

"Un bosque, ¿eh?, tengo que salir de aquí, y saber cómo llegue aquí", voltea al escritorio y se acerca al portátil que estaba allí "veamos", piensa, toca una de las teclas y el portátil se activa pero tenía clave "Demonios, parece que no será tan fácil, ugh, como odio estar aquí sin saber nada" en eso escuchó pasos acercándose, se oía una voz masculina pero tampoco tan joven, era una voz de señor "extraño" la voz de la niña iba junto a él.

-Cariño tranquila, porque tan emocionada- se escucha detrás de la puerta.

-¡Vamos papá! ¡Tienes que ver lo que pude lograr! ¡Vamos!- se oía la niña emocionada, poco a poco se iba acercando más los pasos, Lexi se había movido de nuevo frente a la puerta, nota que el pentagrama era nada más que arena negra extraña, se agacha para comprobar que era, pero nota el libro en el suelo y decide tomarlo, le da una ojeada a las páginas, todas con el mismo idioma del libro pero con imágenes de que podría resultar.

En ese momento se oye que abren la puerta rápidamente.

-¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Papá! – decía entrando la niña junto con un señor no tan mayor de unos 39 o 40 años, con un tono de piel morena, tenía bigote café con algunos tonos grises, era extraño que envejeciera a lo que parecía verse en su aspecto, vestía un traje negro con corbata gris, parecía que había regresado de una reunión de trabajo, Lexi lo inspecciona para ver que otro detalle le ve, pero, justo cuando el señor o el padre de la pequeña entra con una cara de alegría por la niña cambia rápidamente una cara de sorpresa, no esperaba ver a Lexi o más bien que alguien estuviera en la habitación de la niña.

-¡Qué! – grita viendo con asombro pero luego cambia a su expresión a espanto pero sin poder moverse, Lexi no cambia su expresión veía con seriedad al señor que estaba junto a la niña, la pequeña no dejaba de sonreír viendo a su padre con esa expresión.

–Hija… que, fue lo que hiciste exactamente – dijo con lentitud – ¿Qué?... ¿Qué libro usaste exactamente? –

-Lo ves papá, te dije que podía y el libro que use, es el que…- voltea la niña y ve que lo tenía Lexi - ¡Ah! ¡Dame ese libro! ¡Te dije que no lo tomaras demonio! y ¡Que no tocaras nada! - gritó arrebatándole el libro a Lexi – este fue el use papá, asombroso ¿no? – dijo dándole el libro a su padre.

El padre toma el libro o más bien lo arrebata y empieza a buscar entre las páginas del libro.

-Hija este no es el libro para invocar demonios – dijo casi tartamudeando – ¡Este libro está prohibido de usar!

-¿Eh? Entonces porque lo tenías en tu oficina – cambia la niña a una expresión de confusión.

-¡Eso es porque está prohibido! Y ¡No usaste un hechizo de invocación si no de resurrección!- dijo su padre con enfado a la niña que se sorprende de la actitud.

-De… ¡¿Resurrección?! Ósea que rompí una regla… papá- dijo con temor viendo a su papá y se veían pocas lágrimas chiquitas que salían de la niña por su padre.

"Un segundo… Resurrección… eso quiere decir, que estaba muerta" pensó Lexi, cambiando su expresión a una preocupada "estaba muerta, muerta, pero… como, como morí, no recuerdo nada" pensaba con frustración Lexi poniéndose una mano en su cabeza.

-¡Hija no se puede revivir a los muertos! Esa es la principal regla, ugh, espero que no se hayan dado cuenta los altos… pero ¿A quién reviviste? – dijo volteando a Lexi que estaba en sus propios pensamientos tratando de recordar todo.

-Oh, se hace llamar Lexi papá. – dijo viendo a su padre.

-¿Lexi? Mire – dijo volteando a ver a Lexi – lamento mucho, enserio que mi hija le haya, bueno que lo haya hecho sin supervisión – voltea a la niña – ¿En qué pensabas hija? –

-Yo… solo quería verte orgulloso papá pero es que, no sabía que era un hechizo de resurrección, debo estudiar más nuestro idioma pasado – dijo viendo al suelo y luego voltea a Lexi.

-Estaba muerta… - susurra Lexi teniendo una mano en su cabeza y mirando al suelo.

-¿Disculpe? – dijo el padre viendo a Lexi y poniendo a la pequeña detrás suyo, en ese momento el padre había cambiado ya su cara a una seria, no sabía qué pasaría si se revive a alguien muerto, pero se pone a la defensiva y se nota que su mano brilla de un aura morada.

-¿Estaba muerta? – dijo de nuevo más fuerte aún en su misma posición.

-Bueno… si, sé que es difícil admitir su muerte, comúnmente este hechizo saca a almas del purgatorio, pero no esperaba que funcionara hace años que no se usa este hechizo – dijo el padre más calmado pero aun a la defensiva no debía estar inofensivo en especial si algo le pasa a su hija.

-Escuchaba música… música tranquila, debajo del pentagrama que no logre ver a tiempo… visiones, voces, no recordaba nada, trataba de recordar, no sé dónde estoy o que paso… no recuerdo nada. – dijo Lexi tratando de esforzarse de recordar todo, tanto así que sus ojos cambian a un color rosa estaba brillando sus orejas se les estaba siendo rodeada por un aura rosa – Y ahora resulta que estaba muerta… - dice entre dientes.

-Tranquila, le pido que se tranquilice si… calma… escucha, ven acompáñame… te ayudare a relajarte, ¿Sí? Calma. – decía el padre acercándose lentamente a Lexi tomándole con cuidado el brazo que estaba cerca de su cabeza. Lexi seguía con los ojos rosas pero se calmaba un poco para no lastimar, parecía recordar que cuando se ponía de esta forma lastimaba. – Eso, ven, vamos abajo. – dijo jalando a Lexi del brazo con lentitud para que ella siguiera el ritmo y eso hizo, que otra opción tenía, necesitaba respuestas y no encontraría nada si se ponía agresiva.

La niña solo veía con impresión pero a la vez se sentía mal porque había complicado las cosas con su padre, decide seguir a su padre junto con Lexi.

Ya al salir de la habitación de la niña se veía un pasillo casi totalmente blanco, tenía decoración elegante, no tan largo ni tan alto, a los extremos se veían dos puertas finales y la de la habitación de la niña estaba justo al medio, Lexi se había relajado ya no tenía los ojos rosas habían vuelto a la normalidad y observaba con asombro el pasillo seguía siendo jalada por el padre de la niña se iban pasillo a la derecha de camino a la puerta final, se veían dos cuadros grandes de reyes reconocidos y un cuadro de un pintor reconocido.

Entran por la puerta y se veía que entraban a una sala, con muebles color café rodeando el centro de una mesa, en el piso una alfombra de color rojo con decorado de color oro en las orillas, frente a ellos otra puerta de color blanco y a lado de esta, dos muebles cargado de libros, justo frente a la mesa de los sillones una chimenea sin encender y a los lados de la chimenea dos ventanales de marco blanco, la habitación era de un color gris y se veía elegante, como todo lo demás.

"Una mansión de ricos" pensó Lexi, el padre de la pequeña la dirigía hacia uno de los sillones a sentarse a tranquilizarse un poco.

-Bien, tiene frio o algo que le haga falta – pregunta el padre, la niña se sienta a lado de Lexi viendo a su padre.

Lexi solo se queda sentada mirando al suelo – solo quiero pensar… y saber que paso conmigo – dijo

-Hum hija, ven tenemos que hablar, en privado – dijo serio el padre dejando a Lexi, se dirige a la chimenea y la enciende y se va para la otra puerta de la habitación en vez de la del pasillo.

-eh, okey papá – baja del sillón la niña y pasa frente a Lexi para dirigirse a su padre que había ido a la puerta.

Lexi cierra los ojos cubriéndose la cara con sus manos, lograba escuchar cómo caminan y se alejaban un poco, no sabía cómo podía escucharlos tan lejos pero lo hacía, así que no le importo, parece que detrás de la puerta había alguien más una voz de una mujer adulta, debe ser la madre.

-Cariño ¿Qué pasa? – dijo preocupada, parece que el padre de la niña estaba enojado.

-¡Tu hija, otra vez se le ocurrió hacer una de las suyas, diciendo que trata de impresionarme! – grita lo suficiente para que se escuche.

-Oh no, ¿Ahora qué hiciste, hija? – dijo con preocupación la mujer.

-Lo siento, mamá, es que papá nunca me enseña mucho que digamos y quería demostrarle que podría – se escuchaba la niña tartamudear, estaba llorando.

-Cariño pero ¿Qué hiciste? – decía la madre.

-¡Rompió una regla, y era una de las más importantes, ya te he dicho que no hagas cosas sin supervisión hija! – grita el padre.

-Pero tú nunca me dejas hacer magia – grita la niña a su padre.

-¡Porque es peligroso para ti! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Lo hago por tu seguridad!- parece que se escucha un golpe fuerte en la mesa, debió ser el padre.

Lexi empieza a levantar la cabeza y mira hacia la chimenea, ahora ya no quiere escuchar más no le importaba solamente quería saber que paso. Observaba como las llamas se movían, sin saberlo ya ignoraba todo, estaba en sus pensamientos.

"Estaba muerta… ¿Cómo habré muerto? ¿Por qué rayos y cuándo paso? Necesito respuestas y por qué paso esto… no tengo tiempo para mocosas, ni problemas de familia, tengo que salir de aquí, ya y sabes que paso" pensó Lexi sin ninguna duda "Y esas visiones, esas personas llamándome por mi nombre, quienes eran"

-Disculpa… - Lexi se sorprende un poco y voltea bruscamente por la voz y que aparte sentía una mano en su hombro, parece que estaba en sus pensamientos mucho tiempo que no se dio cuenta que habían entrado.

\- Oh lo siento, no quería asustarte – dijo la mujer, era una dama algo delgada, con piel aperlada y cabello castaño con tonos grisáceos al final de su cabello largo que llegaba solo hasta sus hombros, vestía un vestido elegante pegado al cuerpo de color negro, repitió Lexi en su mente que seguramente venían del trabajo o una fiesta. – perdona es que estamos, bueno lamentando mucho que nuestra hija haya hecho lo que hizo, enserio, lo lamentamos-.

-Yo… - Lexi dudaba mucho sus palabras debido a que esto era algo serio, no podía decir que no hay problema, tampoco que está bien, nada de esto estaba bien quería salir de toda duda, pero se estaba cansando de no hablar mucho.

 ** _Continuará_** ** _..._**

 **¿Muy largo el capitulo? ojala que no. Capítulo 1**


	3. capítulo 2

Loonatics Unleashed – Back to life

Capítulo 2 - Guardian

Lexi se tapa su cara con ambas manos, sentada en el sillón, el calor de la chimenea y la confusión, el haber sido revivida por accidente no le ayudaba en estar tranquila.

La madre, de la niña que la revivió, había traído té para tranquilizar a Lexi, sentándose junto a ella para decirle cuanto sentía que su hija cometiera ese error, el padre estaba sentado frente a ella en el otro sillón, con el libro que había utilizado la pequeña, buscando entre las paginas, en cambio la niña estaba algo lejos, triste pensando que iba a pasar con ella, con que castigo iba empezar, cosas así.

Lexi da un largo suspiro antes de poder hablar – Entonces… - se quita sus manos de la cara y mira seriamente a los padres de la niña – Estaba muerta -.

-Si – responde la madre, dejando la taza de té en la mesita que estaba frente a ellos – Escucha, enserio lamentamos mucho lo que hizo nuestra hija, no sabíamos que, podría ser capaz de revivir a los muertos y de, traerte devuelta – Termina de decir la madre.

El padre seguía buscando entre las páginas.

-Pues, no puedo decir que está bien – Dijo Lexi, voltea hacia la madre que estaba al lado de ella – Ustedes podrían decirme ¿Qué me pasó? –

La madre la mira un momento y luego voltea a su marido que observa ahora la escena, voltea de nuevo a Lexi – Es difícil decirlo, si preguntas por como moriste, no podría decirte, eso solo lo sabes tú, pero si nuestra hija te trajo es por que estabas en el limbo -.

-En el limbo, ¿eh? – repite en susurro Lexi.

\- Puede que te podamos devolver – dijo el padre, aun buscando la página – pero eso depende del hechizo que utilizo nuestra hija –

-Dime, querida – decía la madre a Lexi – ¿así venias cuando estabas en el limbo? –

-Yo, en realidad no lo sé, no recuerdo mucho de ese lugar, lo único que veía, eran sombras que me llamaban por mi nombre, era lo único que escuchaba ahí – Dijo Lexi.

El padre había encontrado por fin el hechizo que había utilizado su hija para revivirla – Oh no – decía con decepción.

Su esposa voltea a él – ¿Qué ocurre querido? –

El padre pone una mano en sus ojos refregándose del cansancio al leer, era bastante difícil de por si leer en otro idioma olvidado de magos y el tener que enfrentar la clase de hechizo que era.

-No es un hechizo cualquiera, cariño – el padre deja el libro abierto para que lo logre ver – es un hechizo de revivir y proteger –

-¿A qué se refiere? – pregunta Lexi escuchando al padre.

El padre voltea a ella – En épocas pasadas, los magos que requerían protección, invocaban a espíritus de su pasado o familia para tenerlos como guardianes, todo dependiendo si sabias de quien familiar fueras o persona que conocieras, con tal de que fuera una poderosa y fuerte alma, al parecer mi hija utilizo este hechizo y como no supo a qué familiar invocar, tomo a cualquier alma cercana a su portal – explico el padre.

Lexi se quedó un momento pensando en todo, lo que dijo.

"Pero eso quiere decir…" pensó Lexi.

-¿Papi? – Decía la pequeña apenada acercándose a él – ¿Entonces traje a alguien por accidente? –

-Es un hechizo bastante potente, querida, no entiendo cómo pudiste lograrlo tan siquiera – dijo el padre a la pequeña – Como no supiste a que familiar invocar trajiste a cualquier alma poderosa al mundo… - voltea el padre a Lexi –…para que sea tu Guardián –

Lexi había captado perfectamente todo lo que decía el padre, ¿ser guardián?, en primera ni siquiera sabía que le había pasado y ya tiene un trabajo que hacer, esto le molestaba y mucho.

-No creo poder regresarte al limbo, este hechizo aumenta a veces la habilidad del alma y la prepara para tal trabajo, está ligada con la persona que la invoco y tiene algunas características, tengo una pregunta… - decía curioso el padre.

Lexi voltea a él seriamente, no le gustaba nada de lo que pasaba.

-… Tu cabello, ¿ya lo tenías así antes? – pregunta el padre.

Lexi por un momento no le había prestado atención a su aspecto, el padre tenía razón, su cabello no era blanco, era amarillo como pudo cambiar así de repente.

-No, no era blanco y supongo, que esa es una de las cosas que destaca de la pequeña – dijo Lexi seriamente.

-Si- dijo el padre en seco.

-Cariño, ¿enserio no hay nada que se pueda hacer? – pregunta la madre.

El padre lanza un gran suspiro – No, lamentablemente no querida, un guardián es bastante difícil de devolver, hasta que cumpla su objetivo, de proteger a su invocador –

-¡Pero yo no quiero hacer eso! – exclamo Lexi levantándose del sillón con furia y enojo.

El padre y la madre se sorprenden, la niña observa con miedo como se ponía la situación.

Lexi se sentía frustrada, enojada, quería salir de allí para evitar todo este embrollo pero no podía, se va y camina por toda la habitación desesperada, casi caminando en círculos pensando en una solución, pero no se le ocurría nada.

-Escucha, sé que no te gusta, eres un alma que no merecía esto – se acerca el padre a Lexi – Pero para eso era el hechizo- dijo serio -Un hechizo accidental pero para eso es –

-Exacto, accidental, yo no quiero ser guardián de una… simple niña o que por lo menos no fuera por eso que fuera revivida – decía con enojo Lexi, frente a frente al padre.

-El caso es, que no puedo revertir el hechizo – Dijo el padre, la madre se había puesto a lado de él y la niña seguía en el sillón – lo siento sí, lamento no poder ayudarte a volver – ve el padre como Lexi vuelve a caminar entre la habitación desesperada.

Lexi pensaba que esto era una porquería, caminando a los lados sin saber qué hacer, como o que decir y eso le molestaba.

El padre observa serio en cambio la madre preocupada.

-Padre, entonces… - se acerca la niña -… no puedes devolverla –

-No querida no puedo. – decía el padre, suelta un suspiro y voltea a Lexi deteniéndola en la caminata de vueltas que daba tomándola del hombro.

Lexi solo observa con enojo pero luego trata de tranquilizarse, quería golpear enserio, golpear algo o alguien, liberarse de ese enojo pero no podía hacer mucho, se queda mirando al suelo.

-Enserio lo lamento – dijo el padre.

Lexi se queda un momento quieta, hasta que le llego una idea –Entonces… – ve directamente hacia el padre –Si estaré aquí ahora en adelante, investigare lo que me ha pasado mucho antes de haber muerto. –

-Estás en tu derecho y te ayudaremos si es necesario – dijo el padre.

-Necesito preguntar, ¿Cuánto dura este hechizo? – pregunta Lexi.

El padre y la madre observan entre si y voltean hacia Lexi –La verdad, a veces los guardianes son compañeros de las personas invocadas hasta el final de su muerte, incluso hasta después, pero, nunca se ha sabido que acabe antes o después, todo depende… - voltea a la niña, Lexi igual voltea - … todo depende de la persona que te haya invocado – dijo el padre.

La pequeña sonríe de nervios ya que todos voltean a ella. Lexi solo da un gran suspiro cuando ve a la niña, voltea de nuevo hacia el suelo – okey – dijo solamente – y supongo ¿Qué voy a tener que vivir aquí? – decía seriamente Lexi.

El padre sonríe ante la pregunta – si es lo que deseas, fácilmente te podíamos dar una casa propia, sin necesidad de que te molestemos, pero, igualmente necesitas cumplir tu papel de guardián. –

Lexi lanza un suspiro. En ese momento el estómago de la pequeña niña ruge de hambre, todos en la sala lo escucharon perfectamente.

-Parece que tienes hambre hija – observa el padre.

La niña ríe de nervios – lo siento papá –

-Después hablaremos contigo sobre este incidente hija, no te libraras esta vez – dijo la madre.

-Por cierto… - decía el padre – no me he presentado apropiadamente, me llamo Leonel, Leo como nombre cortó, soy un empresario de una gran compañía, pero en secreto, vengo de una familia de grandes magos, específicamente magia blanca, creo que ya lo habrás notado –

-de mala manera, pero si ya lo note – dijo seria Lexi

Leonel solo sonríe nervioso – ella es mi esposa, Bianca, trabaja en una empresa de moda, bastante famosa y también es de familia de magos de magia negra –

Bianca solo asiente ante lo que dice Leonel

-Y como ya veras, nuestra pequeña hija… - Decía Leonel cuando la pequeña se acerca nerviosa a lado de sus padres - … Amaris –

Lexi solo observaba con seriedad – bueno, me llamo Lexi y solamente, recuerdo que me llamo así – dijo

Parecía que todo esto se había arreglado, parece, pero la molestia de Lexi de que fuera ese su motivo para revivirla, no la dejaba en paz.

La familia se había ido a cenar, Lexi no tenía hambre así que decidió quedarse en la sala de estar, observando solo sus manos, ahora estaba en un embrollo grande, cuidar a una mocosa y su familia, saber quién era antes y averiguar dónde estaba.

Su mente estaba totalmente borrosa, más que voces de recuerdo era lo que escuchaba, no sabía qué hacer, donde empezar.

"Debo pensar, buscar, si buscar…" pensó Lexi, se levantó del sillón y camino hacia la ventana de la sala, observaba como el cielo se empezaba a nublar y empezaba a nevar en la casa, tranquilamente.

Suspira pero en eso el sonido de la puerta la distrae, era Amaris quien entraba con una bandeja de comida.

-Hey, eh, traje algo de comida para que pudieras comer – dijo acercándose y poniendo la comida en la mesita del centro – escucha… - voltea Amaris con Lexi.

Lexi se iba acercando a la bandeja de comida, veía que era una sopa y algo de jugo.

-Lamento mucho haberte revivido, por accidente, no era mi intención enserio – decía Amaris volteando hacia el suelo.

-Comúnmente cuando te disculpas… - decía Lexi mirando seria a Amaris que voltea hacia ella. - … debes ver a la cara cuando lo haces, no mirando al suelo - dijo.

Amaris pone una cara de enojo y cruza los brazos – Pues… eh – no tenía mucho que decir, al principio se iba a quejar, Lexi pensó o sabía que era una niña consentida, Amaris voltea directamente a Lexi – Lo siento – dijo y vuelve a agachar la cabeza

-Bien- Lexi se sienta de nuevo y empieza a comer de esa sopa que le trajo, estaba buena, una sopa de verduras caliente para este tiempo de frio, es apropiado en estos momentos.

Amaris se sienta frente a ella sin decir nada pero aun con sus brazos cruzados.

Lexi no le presta atención en realidad, estaba pensando no hacerle caso a la pequeña de ahora en adelante, un silencio incomodo invade la habitación, solo el sonido de la leña deshaciéndose en cenizas por el fuego, era lo que se escuchaba y el sorbo de la sopa, Lexi no se había dado cuenta de cuanta hambre tenia, al principio no le afecto pero ahora tenía mucha, se había terminado la sopa y deja el plato en la bandeja. Se recarga en el sofá en satisfacción a la comida. Observando solo el techo, remojándose los labios para limpiar el resto de sopa que quedaba y dejando sus brazos a los lados.

Amaris observa solamente, como si estuviera esperando algo.

Lexi inmediatamente siente la mirada de la pequeña, al principio la veía seria pero luego parecía competencia de miradas – ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que me ves pequeña? – decía finalmente Lexi.

-Solo te veo, eso es malo – dijo Amaris aun observando

-Molesta, eso hace… deja de hacerlo – dijo Lexi

Amaris no había apartado la mirada aun – Solo pienso, por qué el portal traería a alguien como tú, sé que mi padre dijo que traería un alma fuerte, pero realmente, bueno… -

-En primera tu esperabas un demonio, lo cual yo no era- decía Lexi inclinándose frente a ella aun sentada - segundo, tú fuiste la que puso el hechizo y la música que había en el portal fue lo que me atrajo – mostrando su mano – y Tercero, yo nunca quise esto, tu portal me absorbió y punto, no pude hacer más – cruza sus brazos y se recarga en el sillón.

Amaris veía a otro lado ya que sabía bien que era su culpa, su cara de vergüenza la delataba y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Otra vez hubo un silencio incomodo, pero entonces fue interrumpido cuando alguien entro a la sala, un mayordomo, un ratón se iba acercando color negro, vestido de gala como cualquier mayordomo y llegando directamente con Amaris.

-Ama Amaris, no debería estar aquí – decía el mayordomo – Debería estar en su clase de hechizos ahora mismo –

-Ya se, ya se – dijo Amaris que se bajaba del sillón e iba de camino hacia su salón de estudios, Lexi solo observaba sin decir nada pero entonces el sirviente voltea hacia ella y se acerca.

-Usted debe ser el nuevo invitado de los Amos, Leonel y Bianca – hace una pequeña reverencia – un placer, me llamo Fred y con gusto podría enviarla a su nueva habitación que será de ahora en adelante suya – dijo recogiendo la bandeja que había traído Amaris – si gusta acompañarme – Camina directo a la puerta donde eran las habitaciones.

Lexi suspiro y dio un pequeño impulso para levantarse y seguir a Fred hacia la puerta donde iban las habitaciones, Lexi aprovecho para observar otra vez el pasillo elegante, afuera se veía el jardín se llenaba de nieve blanca, Fred se detiene en medio del pasillo, deja la bandeja a un lado y abre la puerta de en medio.

-Aquí es, la habitación de invitados – decía Fred observando como Lexi entraba.

Era acogedora, se veía una cama grande, unos cuantos libreros en la esquina de la habitación, se notaba otras tres puertas, una donde llevaba una pequeña oficina de trabajo, un ropero y baño personal.

"Esto sí que es sacar la casa por la ventana" Pensó Lexi, viendo con impresión "debo admitir que esto no deja de sorprenderme"

-Más tarde vendré a dejarle ropa nueva para que pueda vestirse, la cena será a las 8 pm, tiene todo lo que necesita, un baño, cama, un ropero que pronto será llenado de ropa y una oficina por si desea trabajar… - decía Fred, sonriendo a ella con amabilidad, Lexi no tenía el mismo rostro pero tampoco es que le disgustara, vino de una familia de ricos después de todo.

¿Espera?, ¿Una familia de ricos?, esto le llego de repente a la mente de Lexi sin que se diera cuenta.

Fred se acerca a la salida de la habitación – Cuando Ania le traiga su ropa nueva, le tiraremos esa que lleva puesta, o prefiere ¿Qué se lo arreglemos?-

Lexi observa su ropa, tiene razón se veía vieja y rota, se le había olvidado por completo, voltea a Fred – Estoy, bien con ella pero si… - estira la camisa que estaba cubierta de sangre seca - … me la quitare después para que sea tirada –

-Bien, entonces vengo después – observa Fred con una sonrisa tranquila e iba a salir.

-Espere – Decía Lexi, Fred se detiene al momento de que la escucha - ¿Quién es Ania? – pregunta.

-Es la otra sirvienta, somos tres en total, yo ayudo al amo Leonel en sus problemas, Ania se encarga de Amaris junto con Bianca y el tercero es Thomas o tom que se encarga de hacer las limpiezas de la casa y jardín – dijo Fred – hasta la cena señorita… ¿eh? – espera una respuesta.

-Lexi… un placer Fred – contesta.

Fred sonríe y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Lexi se queda observando unos minutos la habitación, va y camina cerca de un espejo que estaba puesto en la puerta del baño, su cabello, su ropa, todo se veía diferente, no se reconocía para nada, el pensamiento de que venía de familia de ricos la había confundido por un momento, pero después pensó que ahí es donde podría empezar a buscar.

Observa su camisa rasgada de sangre vieja cerca de su abdomen, algo que la confundía bastante, sabía que esto podría significar muchas cosas, observa dentro del agujero piel completamente lisa, Lexi levanta parte de la camisa para ver una cicatriz casi que parecía reciente.

"Apuñalamiento" pensó Lexi "¿oh algo más?" suelta la camisa y observa seria "sea lo que sea debo buscar respuestas" en ese momento descubre una nueva cicatriz de la que no se dio cuenta, cerca de su ojo derecho, cubierto de su cabello sin poder verlo, era una cicatriz bastante recta, como una cortada o un ataque preciso. Lexi solo suspiro tras verlo "Demonios"

Escucha la puerta siendo abierta por un momento, una carretilla llena de ropa entraba y una gata de color café empujaba el carrito. Lexi observaba solamente sin decir nada. Ania vuelve a cerrar la puerta para la privacidad de Lexi que, planea cambiarse de ropa.

-Buenas, invitada, parece que ya está lista para deshacerse de esas prendas viejas que le molestan ¿no?- decía la gata – Me llamo Ania, un gusto – hace una reverencia pequeña.

-Lo mismo digo Ania, aunque debo admitir que esta ropa ya me molesta un poco con el frio que hace – Comenta Lexi, cruzando los brazos para darse un poco de calor del frio que había aumentado.

-Por supuesto, aquí está la ropa que el amo Leonel y Bianca consiguieron para usted – Ania sacaba algunas prendas gruesas para Lexi contra el frio, dejándolas cerca de su cama y empezando a guardar las demás.

Lexi se había acercado a la ropa y nota que casi era de su talla, se quita la camiseta, su figura no ha cambiado mucho, pero se veía más fuerte en el aspecto de presencia, parecía que su ropa interior no estaba tan mal, delgada sin problema de algún aumento físico con la cicatriz debajo de su abdomen se pone una camisa de manga larga blanca combinada con algo de gris, se quita los pantalones viejos a un lado y se pone unos pantalones color negro, todo era nuevo.

-Aquí hay algunas botas para que pueda vestirse sin problema junto con calcetas señorita… - pregunta Ania dejando las botas de invierno.

-Lexi… - toma las calcetas y se las pone junto con las botas, ya estaba vestida para que pudiera pasear por la casa.

-Entiendo, Lexi, es un lindo nombre – decía Ania feliz.

-gracias – dijo Lexi sonriendo – aunque, claro no recuerdo mucho en realidad –

-Entonces solo recuerda su nombre – Ania acomodaba las últimas prendas y voltea hacia Lexi mientras cierra la puerta – El amo Leonel no nos ha contado mucho de su llegada repentina, si no es molestia, cree que podría… -

-contarle ¿Cómo llegue? – Interrumpe Lexi – pues, todo fue por la niña… -

-¿Amaris?- dijo Ania que movía el carrito hacia la puerta

-Dígame ¿Usted sabe del secreto que son magos y eso? – pregunta Lexi volteando hacia Ania

-Secreto de familia pero si, lo conozco, porque lo menciona – Ania mira con curiosidad, Lexi solo cruza los brazos esperando – oh, dios, esa pequeña es bastante traviesa – dijo entendiendo ya lo que paso.

-Fred me dijo que usted es la que se hace cargo de ella cuando no puede su madre – comenta Lexi viendo seriamente a Ania.

Ania sin embargo pone cara de vergüenza, Lexi tenía razón, debía encargarse de ella, pero se había ido unos minutos con su Fred para ayudar en la casa, dejando a solas a la pequeña.

-Sí, yo, en ese momento estaba ocupada… cuando la pequeña se había ido a su habitación… - suspira Ania – yo lo lamento –

-¡Ya he escuchado muchos lo siento y no ayuda! ¡Solo!… - Lexi se detiene un momento antes de continuar para dar un respiro y relajarse - … solo estaré aquí para saber que me paso y por qué – decía

Ania ve un momento hacia la camisa que había desecho Lexi, se acerca y la toma viendo la herida. –Ya veo, se nota que no vino como una bienvenida – toma los viejos pantalones y los pone en el carrito – quiere que tire estas ropas ¿o? –

-Está bien, solo es ropa – comento Lexi

Ania abre la puerta y empieza a salir pero antes se detiene – En la habitación del escritorio hay una computadora por si quiere saber información o noticias, el muro que tiene frente la cama, tiene un televisor holográfico y las luces… - aplaude Ania dos palmas y se enciende el lugar y la calefacción, Lexi mira con impresión – se encienden y apagan de la misma manera, disfrute de su estancia Lexi, si necesita algo, no dude en preguntar – se va y cierra la puerta.

"Una computadora" Se acerca hacia donde estaba la habitación de trabajo y cuando se sienta, se enciende inmediatamente la computadora, holográfica también. Esta vez sin contraseña y libre de cosas, era una computadora nueva, podría decirse.

"Mansión de poderosos, típico, ahora recuerdo que lo detestaba" pensó Lexi, empieza a teclear y mover la computadora buscando información, al principio era lento, no recordaba muy bien cómo hacerla funcionar, era como si tenía que aprender todo de nuevo.

Checaba página de página, sobre familias poderosas, o de forma que eran reconocidas, se pudo encontrar con la familia con la que la está hospedando.

"La familia Lazareno, esta familia está conformada por varios años de generación en generación, siendo famosos, en la industria de la moda, formando grandes diseños, liderada por Bianca Escarlata Lazareno, famosa por ser una de las mujeres más reconocidas en el mundo y famosos también en la industria empresarial MotorBike, liderado por los hermanos Lazareno, Leonel Lazareno Gallardo y Alonso Lazareno Gallardo, expertos más en la creación de motos deportivas, gracias a su compañía que financia las carreras de estas creaciones, muy famosas en el mundo…" leyó lexi mentalmente.

"…Además de ser presumidos dentro de la magia, también en el mundo son famosos" se apoya en el escritorio "debo admitir que ser una familia poderosa hace bastante ruido, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de muchas, muchas personas" a Lexi no le gustaba nada esto.

-Hola- dijo una voz a lado de ella, Lexi no le dio mucho tiempo de reaccionar y se dio un pequeño susto tras la visita repentina.

Amaris había entrado a la habitación sin que se diera cuenta, llevando con ella un jugo de naranja en mano.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- grita Lexi sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí? – voltea enfadada a ella

Amaris solo la veía a Lexi bebiendo su jugo – Se te olvido que eres mi guardián, debes estar conmigo, no en esta habitación –

Lexi se recarga en la silla – ¿Disculpa? – Observa con los brazos cruzados – Recuerdas, lo que te dije en la sala –

-Sí y me disculpe, pero debes estar conmigo, casi todo el tiempo – Amaris veía aun bebiendo su jugo.

Lexi solo decidió ignorarla y cerraba la computadora.

-¿Investigabas sobre nuestra familia? – pregunta Amaris viendo a Lexi

\- Investigaba sobre lo mío, no de tu familia, pero para ser franca, tu familia es demasiado reconocida… - decía Lexi viendo de reojo a Amaris - … y eso causa demasiado ruido –

-¿Ruido? – Decía Amaris que ve a Lexi caminando fuera de la habitación del trabajo para ir a su cama – ¿A qué te refieres con ruido? – se acerca solo viendo con curiosidad.

-dime, ¿En tu casa tienes guardias o algo? – dijo Lexi

-¿Eh? Sí – responde Amaris

\- Y dime, ¿Cuándo sales tu familia viene con mucha protección? – Lexi se estaba poniendo frente a frente a Amaris.

Amaris agacha la cabeza – Si – dijo desanimada

-Entonces entiendes mi punto – dijo Lexi mirando con seriedad a Amaris.

Se escucha como se abre la puerta de la habitación, era Leonel.

-Y no te culpo que estés preocupada, desde principios de nuestra familia siempre ha tenido malos augurios cuando se trata de ser muy reconocidos – Decía Leonel – pero, eso es otra historia para contar otro día, necesito que vengas con mi hija, iremos a salir y esto será una forma para que sepas más o menos de como se trata de estar en esta familia – se acerca a Lexi y carga a Amaris.

-Y proteger a su hija – suspira Lexi – está bien – se levanta para ya estar lista para salir y solo miraba seriamente hacia Leonel.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Al igual que el capítulo anterior, escribiré la misma cantidad de hojas para cada uno, así que no tendré tantos problemas, detalles es lo que le da sazón a la historia ;), nuevo capítulo cada Domingo. Trato de que no queden tantos errores ortográficos :).**


	4. Capítulo 3

Loonatics Unleashed – Back to life

Capítulo 3 – Primera impresión.

Ya fuera de la casa se notaba más lo grande que era, una mansión con grandes muros ventanas, era casi totalmente blanca con toques de grises, combinaba perfectamente con el paisaje nevado del bosque, copos de nieve caían y se empezaba a llenar el pasillo del frente.

Leonel, Bianca y Amaris salían ya vestidos en traje de invierno, con chaquetas gruesas y vestidos casi para la ocasión. Ania les habría la puerta junto con Fred.

-Les tendremos lista la cena en cuanto regresen de su paseo, maestro – dijo Fred entregándole una bufanda a Leonel.

-Muchas gracias Fred, agrega un asiento más, si – Leonel se acomodaba la bufanda que le fue entregada.

-Seguro maestro – los tres familiares se iban saliendo para llegar al auto negro que estaba parqueado.

Lexi salía de la casa y notaba los copos de nieve caer, en este caso, a su vestimenta solo se puso una chaqueta oscura y una bufanda rosa, el aire caliente se notaba cuando exhalaba, nota a otro sirviente, un lobo de gris oscuro que limpiaba con facilidad la nieve que se acumulaba, no estaba vestido como los otros, tenía ropa de jardinero, debe ser Tom, pensó Lexi, el tercer sirviente de la casa.

-Andando Lexi, es momento de irnos – decía Leonel manteniendo la puerta trasera abierta, Amaris se había sentado ahí y Bianca en el copiloto.

Lexi se acerca y se sube al auto sentándose junto con Amaris.

Tom solamente le da un vistazo al nuevo invitado, pero se le hacía conocida de alguna forma. Regresa a sus quehaceres mientras observa ir a la familia.

El portón negro es cerrado automáticamente y Leonel conduce hasta un camino completamente libre de otros autos, Lexi podía apreciar el bosque blanco y las nubes blancas y no muy lejos de ahí un lago congelado cristalino, se veía hermoso el lugar.

Lexi dejo de ver por un momento en cuando Amaris dejaba caer su celular a lado de ella. Lexi solo observaba con seriedad a la niña y lanzando un suspiro.

-Escucha, Lexi… - comenzaba a decir Leonel, Lexi rápidamente pone atención frente a ella que estaba el conductor - … Nuestros paseos comúnmente son bastante concurridos, siempre saldremos a veces, debido a que no nos podemos quedar todo el tiempo en casa, o vamos a un parque o a un centro comercial, a veces cuando Mi Esposa y yo vamos a nuestros trabajos, siempre nos estaremos moviendo – decía

Lexi comprendía bastante bien esto de las vueltas – Entiendo, ¿Y Amaris? – pregunta

-Ella comúnmente por las mañanas se ira a la escuela, por las tardes llegara gracias al transporte por mis sirvientes y después de la comida serán sus clases de magia y cuando lleguemos nosotros seguramente será una pequeña reunión familiar o salida – contesta Leonel

Amaris sonríe ante lo que dijo su padre – y si no pasa ninguna de esas cosas después de la comida, veo televisión y como golosinas – decía

Lexi solo rueda los ojos por lo que decía Amaris.

Bianca ríe ante lo que dice Amaris – Si tienes razón, pero quitando lo de las golosinas –

Leonel empieza a adentrarse más a una ciudad moderna, había muchos más autos y más personas y animales, muchos paseando y viendo las cosas que se vendían en las calles, no era una ciudad tan grande pero si moderna, Leonel entra a un estacionamiento cercano en donde estaba un centro comercial.

Lexi en ese momento pensó estar en público sería un problema, pero parece que era bastante común para los Lazareno. Bajan del auto y van de camino a un ascensor.

Leonel voltea a Lexi al momento de que se bajan.

-Este no es un lugar que digamos con mucha seguridad, así que, estarás cerca de mi hija, en todo momento – decía Leonel que acercaba su hija a Lexi para que estuviera a su lado.

-Entiendo, ¿pero qué hacemos aquí? – pregunta Lexi caminando hacia dentro del ascensor.

Amaris trata de tomarle la mano a Lexi para evitar separarse.

-Nosotros, Bianca y yo iremos a hacer unos negocios, tenemos varias tiendas que son nuestras y estaremos viendo cómo van las ventas – Leonel dijo mientras presionaba dos botones del ascensor.

-Y ¿Amaris y yo? – pregunta Lexi

-Bueno… - dijo Leonel, el ascensor se detiene y habían llegado a la plaza comercial - … cuidaras a mi hija hasta que terminemos los negocios –

Amaris logra tomar de la mano a Lexi y la lleva fuera del ascensor.

-Comúnmente la dejamos con una secretaria de la oficina pero ya que estas aquí, te encargaras tú… - Decía Leonel sacando un celular de su chaqueta.

-Bueno, no es que tuviera tantas opciones – dijo Lexi volteando a Leonel antes de que se fueran.

\- … tienes razón, toma – le entrega Leonel el teléfono que saco – nos comunicaremos a través de ese teléfono, solo tiene un número y es el mío, espero que no seas mala cuidando a mi hija – en eso se cierra las puertas y se iban pisos más arriba.

-Sí, claro – dijo Lexi.

-Ven, ven, vamos a ver, papá y mamá nunca me dejan pasear sola – dijo Amaris jalando a Lexi hacía el centro comercial donde habían.

Lexi iba a siguiendo a Amaris, el centro comercial estaba realmente costoso, tenía buenas tiendas, una pequeña fuente y un pequeño patio tranquilo con varias plantas.

Se veían anuncios de cualquier tipo, Lexi veía cada uno de ellos, mientras era llevada por Amaris, la gente estaba vestida para la ocasión de invierno, llevaban a sus niños o compraban cosas, Amaris se detiene frente a una tienda de mascotas viendo desde el gran ventanal.

Lexi suspira mientras observa "Perder mi tiempo con la pequeña, cuidarla y evitar que le pase algo" se pone a observar las pequeñas mascotas que había "Si saben que este lugar es peligroso para que se arriesgan" voltea un momento hacia abajo y nota que Amaris no está.

"¡¿Qué?!" empieza a voltear por los lados y nota que se estaba subiendo a las escaleras eléctricas "Oh no porque a mí" corre rápidamente hacia las escaleras pero no logra pasar entre la gente.

Cuando Amaris llega va caminando hacia una dulcería cercana, Lexi pasa entre la gente y llega junto ella.

-¡Amaris!- decía Lexi – No te alejes de mí, ¿Por qué te fuiste así de repente? –

Amaris voltea hacia ella – Cómprame un dulce – dijo

Lexi solamente pone una cara de incredulidad –No te comprare un dulce, escucha, pasearemos pero… - es interrumpida por Amaris

-Pero quiero un dulce – responde Amaris con una rabieta, cruzando los brazos.

-No, no tendrás ningún dulce, así que vamos – decía lexi tomando de la mano pero Amaris se resistía.

-No, no, no, quiero un dulce – Amaris se trataba de resistir empezando una rabieta.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" decía Lexi viendo a Amaris con su rabieta.

-¡Quiero un dulce! – Amaris empezaba a gritar más para llamar la atención de las personas, varios veían a Lexi con seriedad.

Lexi estaba aún viendo seria a Amaris, pero cuando nota las miradas de las personas, empieza a molestarle un poco.

-Amaris basta – Lexi carga a Amaris aunque ella se quejara e hiciera una rabieta, diciendo una y otra vez, que quería un dulce.

"Esto no puede estar pasando, por favor" Pensaba Lexi, en eso sienta a Amaris en un sillón cercano.

Cuando ella cae en el sillón de sentón volvió a repetir lo mismo - ¡Quiero un dulce! –

-No tendrás nada, solo estarás aquí y no harás nada – dijo Lexi observando a Amaris con los brazos cruzados

-Mamá y Papá siempre me compran lo que quiero – dijo con pucheros Amaris

-¿Tengo cara de ser tu mamá o papá? – Lexi ve fijamente a Amaris – Además, no tengo dinero, tus padres solo me dejaron a cargo contigo y eso es todo –

Amaris se sienta con los brazos cruzados y "enojada" – Pero eres mi guardián, así que debes hacerme caso –

-Un guardián accidental, lo olvidas, así que no me digas que hacer – se sienta a lado de Amaris y solo se queda viendo con seriedad.

Amaris se había sentado pero luego nota una zona pequeña para niños. –Puedo ir a jugar por lo menos –

Lexi iba a decirle que no, pero mientras menos molestia tenga en que se le escape, podría mejor mantenerla ocupada con otra cosa – está bien, pero juega donde yo te vea –

Amaris corre rápidamente y empieza a jugar con los juguetes e interacciones de pintura que había en el centro, Lexi podía observarla perfectamente sin problemas.

Muchos anuncios alumbrados como holográficos aparecían de repente, a veces veía robots pequeños transportando pruebas de los productos en venta, uno de esos anuncios le llamo la atención.

"Presentación de los héroes del planeta, no se lo pierda, solamente será por esta ocasión y en este mes, niños no se les olvide hablar con sus padres para que los dejen" Se oía la presentación del anuncio, luego de eso se pasaba una imagen de un grupo de héroes vestidos de negro y cada uno tenía su color, por alguna razón se le hacía conocido a cada uno de ellos, pero en eso un rayo de preocupación llega de repente, siente como se le eriza su pelaje del nerviosismo, voltea rápidamente hacia Amaris y se veía normal interactuando, normal como con otros niños, pero entonces observa un extraño desde lejos, ocultándose o tratando de no llamar la atención, acercándose poco a poco, a Lexi no le gustaba eso. Se levanta de su asiento y se pone no muy lejos sin perder de vista a Amaris.

El sujeto estaba ocultándose, se acercaba poco a poco hacia la zona de niños. Lexi solo se ocultaba para ver las intenciones del sujeto.

Amaris estaba tranquilamente jugando y dibujando con otros niños, en un momento estaba a punto de caer y cae cerca del sujeto.

-¿Estas bien pequeña? – responde el sujeto ayudándola a levantarse.

Amaris se sentía extraña y veía con miedo al hombre –eh, si estoy bien, gracias por… - se trata de alejar pero el, hombre la observa.

-Oye, te me haces conocida, eres la pequeña de los Lazareno – decía el hombre.

-eh, debo irme si – Amaris sabía bien que no debía hablar con extraños pero este hombre en eso la sujeta del brazo para evitar que se vaya.

El hombre sonríe con malicia – Lo siento pequeña, pero eres un gran valor para tus padres ricos – susurraba el hombre a la pequeña, que la alejaba de la multitud y entraban por un pasillo de acceso no autorizado de la plaza.

-¡Suéltame! – Grita Amaris, viendo con miedo al hombre

-No entiendo porque tus padres, te dejaron sola pequeña, pero no te iras… - en eso el hombre choca contra algo en su espalda llevándose a Amaris de un brazo.

-Ella no está sola – Lexi estaba atrás de el con una mirada de furia.

El hombre voltea aun sosteniendo a Amaris.

-¡Lexi! – grita Amaris.

El desconocido solo ríe ante Lexi – si claro – en eso saca un arma de fuego y apunta hacia directo a la cabeza de ella – ¿Tú vas a detenerme? –

Lexi solo veía aun de frente al desconocido con seriedad – Traer un arma de fuego es malo y pone en riesgo a muchas personas, así que te voy a pedir amablemente que sueltes a la pequeña, bajes el arma y no tendré que romperte los brazos -

El desconocido ríe nuevamente – eso lo veremos coneja, ahora, apártate o te vuelo los sesos, esta pequeña es una gran ganancia y no voy a desperdiciarla –

-Es por eso que me dejaron a cargo de ella, pero ya que te negaste a soltarla… - Lexi en eso con rapidez aparta el arma, sosteniendo la muñeca del sujeto y quebrarla en el instante que hace que la suelte, con el dolor de la muñeca suelta a Amaris y ella se aleja pero no mucho y se queda viendo la escena, Lexi aun tenia sujeta la muñeca y la levanta para ver de frente a frente al sujeto con los ojos rosados - … tendré que tomar medidas drásticas, amigo – rápidamente logra romper primero el brazo izquierdo que era la que sujetaba y lo acerca a ella, golpeándolo con su pierna el estómago dejándolo sin aliento y luego lo suelta.

El hombre se estaba retorciendo de dolor en el suelo, mientras Lexi que vuelve con sus ojos normales, toma un pañuelo cercano que estaba entre el pasillo, toma el arma que había sido soltada – La tomo prestada, amigo – guarda el arma en el pañuelo, se acerca a Amaris y se pone a su altura – Es por eso, que no debemos alejarnos mucho – dijo tomando a Amaris de su brazo donde había sido sujetada, se veía marcado el brazo pero no se veía lastimado - ¿Estas bien? – pregunta sería Lexi, voltea de frente a Amaris y luego noto que tenía lágrimas, se había impresionado, pero supuso que era por miedo esas lágrimas.

Lexi dio un gran suspiro y luego se levantó y cargo a Amaris casi abrazándola para que dejara de llorar, Amaris se recarga en su hombro empezando a desahogarse del miedo.

Lexi voltea una vez más hacia el hombre que había acosado a Amaris, nota que corre rápidamente huyendo por la salida de emergencia del centro comercial, escapando.

Lexi pensaba en perseguirlo pero por el momento era más importante Amaris que un simple hombre lastimado "No llegara lejos con ese brazo", se detiene por un rato esperando que se tranquilizaran los sollozos de Amaris, empieza a caminar hacia la puerta para entrar al centro comercial de nuevo, se acerca poco a poco al sillón donde estaban antes, Amaris ya había dejado de llorar pero no dejaba de estar en el hombro de Lexi, lo único que podía hacer mejor Lexi era ayudarla a estar mejor.

"Supongo que fue un gran susto para ella" se sienta y deja a Amaris a un lado suyo.

-¿Es la primera vez que te pasa? – Pregunta Lexi – No te preocupes, evitare que te lleven esos tipos… o cualquier amenaza, no te… - es interrumpida.

-Es la tercera – responde Amaris con la cabeza agachada.

Lexi se impresiona -¿Disculpa? La tercera vez – se acerca y observa a Amaris con más preocupación.

Amaris asiente ante lo que le pregunta Lexi – La primera vez me habían atrapado cuando una niñera me dejo sin supervisión, ahí mis padres habían logrado recuperarme pero… igual tuve miedo… me dejaron con vida, diciendo que, supuestamente iban a ir por mi después - Lexi no podía creer al principio lo que escuchaba.

"Esto significa que si es concurrida esta familia con las amenazas de dinero" pensó Lexi – Ya veo, lo siento por eso –

-La segunda fue cuando llegaron a nuestra casa y nos asaltaron, de ahí fue cuando nos mudamos, no podíamos arriesgarnos a más tragedias – responde Amaris

"Ahora comprendo por qué viven cerca en un bosque" Pensó Lexi – Y ¿la tercera? – pregunta, Amaris se había limpiado las lágrimas y solo veía hacia abajo, pero ya no tenía la misma alegría de antes de pasearse por donde quería.

-La tercera habían lastimado a mis padres, horriblemente para que les dieran dinero, ellos se resistieron, pero ya después de que amenazaran de que me asesinarían, empezaron a cobrar por mes a mis padres, grandes cantidades de dinero, así ellos no molestarían y no irían a por mí – Amaris hablaba de un tono triste contando la historia.

Lexi da un suspiro de preocupación y nota que Amaris de repente empieza a abrazarla sentada, ella en cambio pone su brazo para apoyarla en ese abrazo repentino.

-Tengo una duda… – decía Amaris mientras aun la abrazaba, ella la escuchaba perfectamente sin problemas, no importa a que volumen dijera, ella lo escuchaba.

Amaris voltea a Lexi - ¿Por qué tus ojos se volvieron rosas de repente? – pregunta

Lexi no había notado ese cambio en sus ojos cuando paso lo del hombre desconocido.

-En realidad, no tengo respuesta para eso Amaris, no sé por qué pasó ese cambio de color de ojos – responde Lexi

-Puede que sea una de tus mejoras de ser guardián – dijo Amaris que volvía a agachar la cabeza abrazándola.

Lexi se queda viendo al frente pensando en por qué había pasado eso pero decidió responder con algo más sencillo – Eso lo veremos en el futuro, Amaris -

"Esta niña sin duda paso por mucho y no la culpo, tres veces y con esto es la cuarta vez que le pasa esto de que le pidan, no, corrijo, que les den dinero a la fuerza, no es una vida fácil" Se quedan unos minutos sentadas ambas "abrazándose" una a la otra Lexi con una expresión tranquila pero a la vez preocupada viendo a veces a Amaris, la pequeña aun abrazándola, Lexi da un suspiro grande.

Las personas pasaban sin darse cuenta del gran problema que había pasado antes, Lexi miraba como pasaban y pasaban, hasta que decidió por fin decir algo.

-Hey – dijo llamando la atención de Amaris – ¿Qué tal si vamos con tus padres y le pedimos dinero para que te compremos ese dulce? – ve de reojo a Amaris sonriendo, era la primera vez que sonreía desde que fue revivida y de tanto tiempo había transcurrido.

Amaris se queda impresionada un momento por la sonrisa de Lexi pero luego le devuelve la sonrisa – Es una gran idea – decía mientras termina riendo.

... ... ... ...

El desconocido con un brazo roto llega a una Van que era completamente blanca pero flotaba gracias a la tecnología avanzada de los autos avanzados, golpea fuertemente las puertas traseras, aun sufriendo de dolor.

-¡Abran! ¡Rápido! – gritaba de dolor el desconocido golpeando con fuerza las puertas.

Un hombre joven de piel morena, algo de barba y bigote, con solo una camisa de tirantes y pantalones rasgados, su nombre era Alex, abre la puerta rápidamente y deja entrar a su compañero herido que entra de un salto y cierran la puerta.

-¡Hija de perra! – maldijo el desconocido, sosteniéndose con fuerza el brazo roto.

Dentro de la Van habían dos hombres más, uno en el asiento del piloto, un león fornido y alto, color café observando la escena desde el asiento, sin camisa dejando ver su pelaje y llevando pantalones oscuros, su nombre era Andy. El otro estaba junto con el hombre de piel morena, era un babuino de pelaje blanco y dientes afilados como cuchillos y era delgado, vestido con camisa de tirantes azul oscuro y pantalones vaqueros, le decían Díaz.

-¿Qué te paso Florián? – Pregunta Alex observando a su compañero gritando y maldiciendo.

-¡No importa! ¡Vámonos rápido a la base! – gritaba Florián resistiendo del dolor.

Andy observaba aun en shock – Viejo que pasó, solo tenías que ir por la pequeña, el jefe dijo que estaba resuelto – gritaba gruñendo y observando.

-¡Vete al carajo! ¡No me dijiste que tuvieran guardaespaldas! – grita Florián a Andy.

Andy y Díaz se quedaron con la cara impresionada – Ellos no tienen guardaespaldas, se supone que fue un acuerdo entre ellos y nosotros – responde Díaz.

-¡Entonces porque vengo con un brazo roto, idiota! – Florián muestra su brazo todo doblado a la mitad y la muñeca colgando sin reaccionar, sus compañeros veían con dolor el brazo, Florián vuelve a bajar el brazo de dolor.

-No tiene sentido, este trabajo iba a ser fácil, el jefe dijo que solo era recoger y ya – responde Alex.

Andy se queda viendo impresionado y pensativo por un momento pero en eso vuelve al frente al volante y enciende la Van y empiezan a salir del centro comercial.

-¿A dónde vamos Andy? – pregunta Díaz, viendo que el león aceleraba cuando iba por la carretera hasta llegar a un túnel.

Traspasando no muy lejos de ahí entraban a una carretera secreta, "Pasillo 9B".

-Esto tiene que saberlo el jefe, además de curar el brazo roto de Florián, esos Lazareno rompieron el trato – dijo con enojo Andy.

Díaz y Alex se vieron entre sí, pero asienten ya que Andy tenía razón, el trato de los Lazareno era claro, o pagaban el mes, o se llevarían a su hija.

Tras pasar por el "Pasillo 9B" que era un camino bastante angosto pero lo suficiente para pasar un auto, a las afueras se veía una gran vista a la montaña congelada, pero iban bajando por escalinata bastante vieja y no muy a lo lejos, escondiéndose entre las grandes montañas de nieve, se veía un almacén "abandonado", por así decirlo, ya que había máquinas de construcción, camionetas de nieve, motos de nieve y estaban cerca de un lago no tan grande, llega la Van frente a una valla electrificada, a lado había una cabina de vigilancia que rápidamente y sin problema le abre a la Van para que pasen, el guardia de seguridad se veía armado, bastante armado.

El sitio había la mayoría de animales de nieve pero también había personas, todas con armas, vestidos de blanco debido al invierno, carpas que los protegían del frio que se acercaba.

Andy, Díaz, Alex, se ponían chaquetas para el frio y botas, en cambio Florián solo se pone una chaqueta encima y sale con dolor.

-¡Oye Doc! ¡Sera mejor que atiendas a Florián antes de que se le pudra el brazo! – Grita Andy que le grita a una persona no muy lejos con una bata, Andy voltea a Florián que va de camino hacia la enfermería.

-Rápido vengan, esto tiene que saberlo el jefe – dijo Díaz, dirigiéndose hacia el almacén donde también había personas armadas, pero no solo personas, había gente y animales secuestrados dentro siendo torturados, habían niños, abuelos, adultos, jóvenes, cada uno de ellos sufriendo de la misma manera, cada uno tenía un espacio para estar.

Entran por un pasillo donde ya solo estaban criminales planeando, llegan a una puerta de interrogatorio y entran, al entrar se escucha un silencio incomodo, el viento golpeaba fuerte las paredes metálicas que tenía el almacén, en ese momento se escucha como alguien tose de repente, había solo una lámpara iluminada frente a una persona secuestrada que no quería hablar, un gran toro sostenía la cabeza del secuestrado dentro del agua congelada del lago.

Otro hombre mucho más grande casi de 1.90 m de altura, pero por la oscuridad del cuarto no se veía como era, con un cigarrillo en mano observando la escena sin ningún tipo de expresión, Andy se acerca al sujeto detrás de la lámpara.

-Suficiente – dijo con una voz gruesa capaz de intimidar a alguien, en eso el toro negro levanta la cabeza del secuestrado que inmediatamente tose toda el agua por la cual se le metió por la boca y evitaba que respirara bien.

-Señor, hemos vuelto – dijo Andy observando la escena, honestamente no estaba horrorizado pero no le gustaba mucho como era estar metido dentro de un lago congelado

-Perfecto, trajeron a la mocosa, eso fue rápido – decía en las sombras y aun observando al toro levantando del cabello a un joven de 17 años aun joven y se veía en mal estado, se notaba que se drogaba y fumaba – llévalo con los otros y para la próxima, me pagaras completo, o tu vida será alimento para tiburones – dijo intimidando al pobre chico de 17 años que era llevado de vuelta con los demás prisioneros.

-Señor, no, bueno, hubo complicaciones – comenzó a decir Andy temeroso.

El hombre observaba como se llevaban al chico pero luego voltea a los tres hombres, sus ojos azules vacíos se alumbraban con el poco brillo de la lámpara que estaba en la habitación.

-¿Cuáles? Son esas complicaciones – respondió serio pero a la vez aterrador.

Andy y los demás se vieron entre sí, Díaz fue el primero en hablar – Señor, no conseguimos a la niña – dijo temeroso

Al hombre no le gusto esa noticia, soltó una gran nube de humo – ¿Por qué? – solo eso dijo pero en esa frase se notaba el gran enojo que acumulaba.

-Señor, resulta que… - Díaz no tenía las palabras para decir esa noticia, entonces Alex decidió decirlo.

-Señor, tienen un guardaespaldas que protege a la niña – responde Alex

El gran hombre voltea y empieza a caminar lentamente en la habitación, esperando más información.

-Florián fue por la niña, pero en cuanto se la iba a llevar, le rompieron el brazo, lo desarmaron y le rompieron la muñeca, Florián corrió rápidamente con nosotros ya herido, no pudimos hacer mucho ya que teníamos que curarle el brazo, señor – termina de decir Andy.

Otra nube de humo sale de su boca – Ya veo – en eso tira con fuerza de una patada la lámpara cercana que tenía a su lado y eso hace que se le ilumine frente a él revelando su aspecto, un hombre de 34 años o menos, con barba, poco cabello negro, casi calvo y una gran cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, una cara de pocos amigos y terminándose su cigarrillo –Rompieron el trato – termino de decir.

Andy, Alex y Díaz observaron serios al gran hombre, confirmando todo lo que paso.

-Entonces, hay que hacerles una pequeña visita, no creen – termina de decir EL JEFE.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Subiré cada domingo sin falta, :) ojala les esté gustando la historia, cualquier sugerencia es buena para mejorar ;) estoy pensando cómo hacer la portada del libro, XD y no tengo idea que hacer, ojala se me ocurra algo, siento que estoy haciendo que los eventos sean rápidos, corríjanme si me equivoco o que los eventos si sean así como se están presentando.**


	5. Capítulo 4

Loonatics Unleashed – Back to life

Capítulo 4 – La "magia" en la familia.

 **(N/A: he estado leyendo mi historia, definitivamente debo agregar más contenido, estoy haciendo que los eventos pasen muy rápido, así que lo hare mucho mejor, agregando un poquito, poquitito más)**

Lexi estaba sentada en el mismo sillón del centro comercial, aburrida, en mano un helado a medio terminar, mirando hacia el frente a la pequeña de cabellos blancos, Amaris, divirtiéndose de nuevo en las actividades interactivas que ofrecía el centro comercial, con un dolor de espalda por no decir también incomoda, estar en la misma posición sentada por lo menos por dos horas y media, la gente estaba pasando su tarde relajada, ella no compartía la misma alegría que la gente, estaba cansada, observa el techo del centro comercial, se veía el cielo nublado pero a la vez anaranjado combinado con tonos morados, estaba anocheciendo.

Se vuelve a recargar en el sillón y voltea a Amaris dando un gran suspiro, Leonel y Bianca se habían tardado demasiado, por lo menos Lexi se las había arreglado para que le dieran algo de dinero para satisfacer las necesidades de la pequeña, ojo, solo necesidades, tampoco quería comprarle todo el centro comercial.

Observa el vaso de nieve en su mano, de pistache, se había hecho algo de jugo de nieve derretida dentro del vaso, le da un pequeño sorbo terminándoselo y en todo ese tiempo que Lexi estuvo sentada, ha estado pensando, el cómo va a decirle a Leonel que quisieron llevarse a su hija.

Observando a Amaris, de las veces que ha sido secuestrada, pensó que no era algo normal, si fueron tantos intentos, por qué no poner a su hija segura en algún lugar o poner guardaespaldas junto con ella, era extraño y sabía que no cuadraba, también le molestaba por cómo era el padre con la niña, "Salidas por el trabajo", "supuestos paseos familiares", si claro, paseos lo de los perros, aquí había gato encerrado.

"…Sus héroes favoritos, están aquí…" Sonó el anuncio que llamo la atención de Lexi, ese anuncio que había aparecido como un montón de veces, "Los héroes de Acmetropolis", le sonaba, y mucho, incluso podría decir que le molesta, porque siempre sentía una punzada de preocupación cuando se mostraba esos "héroes".

Observaba con seriedad el anuncio, mostrando a un correcaminos rojo volando a súper velocidad, sonríe en cuanto lo pasan, un sentimiento de felicidad transmitía el correcaminos, después de que lo pasan aparece un coyote verde, con una gran arma, un tornado morado aparece y se veía un demonio de Tasmania, devorando todo a su paso y al final estaba un conejo sosteniendo una espada, mostrándose seriamente, al final del anuncio se muestra un pato vestido de la misma forma.

"Venga a vernos amigos, para ver a su héroe favorito" se mostraba el pato con cierto ego en su anuncio y presumiendo, Lexi se le hacia gracioso, "el 30 de Octubre, sin falta, reserve ahora" termina el anuncio.

Lexi sabía que de alguna forma, esa preocupación estaba relacionado con esos "Héroes" pero lo dejo para después, ya que empezó a sonar el teléfono que le había dado Leonel.

Ella saca el celular y contesta – ¿Hola? – esperando a la otra línea.

-Lexi, vente al estacionamiento, hemos terminado de trabajar, ya es hora de irnos – Era Leonel el que contestaba.

-Entendido… – Se levanta al fin de donde estaba sentada y se da un gran estirón para sentirse más cómoda - … enseguida vamos – se escucha que cuelga la otra llamada y guarda el teléfono.

Una tonada del centro comercial empieza, las canciones de Halloween, divertido para el evento que se aproxima, Lexi se acerca a Amaris, distrayéndola de su coloreado.

-Vamos Amaris, tus padres ya terminaron su trabajo – toma a Amaris de la mano y ella deja tranquilamente los crayones.

-Al fin, aun que estaba haciendo algunos amigos en los juegos – sostiene la mano de Lexi mientras van al ascensor.

Lexi observaba tranquila hacia el frente esperando el ascensor, mientras escuchaba a Amaris – Eso es genial Amaris – da una pequeña sonrisa al verla de reojo

La pequeña le sonríe y ve que el ascensor llega.

Ambas dejan que la gente del ascensor salga y ambas entran, por suerte no hubo nadie más que entrara con ellas.

Amaris notaba a Lexi bastante callada, tenía que empezar a hablar una u otra vez para evitar estos silencios incomodos, además de que la pequeña sabía que estaría bastante tiempo juntas.

-oye… – comenzó a decir Amaris, Lexi voltea a ella sin problema - ¿quieres saber cómo serán mis clases de magia? – sonríe hacia ella.

Lexi pone una mirada de preocupación, la primera vez que uso magia con ella no fue precisamente algo bueno, pero aun así, se atrevió a preguntar – Estas clases de magia no son para revivir a alguien más, ¿verdad? –

Amaris se rio ante esto – No, tranquila no lo serán –

El ascensor llega a su destino que era el estacionamiento, ambas bajan del ascensor, Amaris decide aun continuar hablando.

-Créeme una vez que veas lo que hago, no te asustaras. – responde Amaris

-No estoy asustada – dice Lexi seria – Es solo que con el primer intento de hacer magia contigo no resulto tal como decir… – suelta a Amaris, deteniéndose un momento y hace énfasis con sus dedos a la palabra - "exitoso" –

Amaris solo se queda viendo – Para tu información llevo haciendo esto 10 años – decía mostrando sus manos.

Lexi cruza los brazos mostrando una mirada de preocupación – y ¿Cuántos años tienes? –

Amaris baja sus manos – 13 años – sonríe victoriosa.

-Aja – avanza de nuevo Lexi hacia el auto costoso de los Lazareno

-Te digo enserio – Amaris persigue a Lexi hasta llegar al auto, ya que Leonel y Bianca la esperaban. Ambos padres atendiendo llamadas de trabajo, "parece que es lo más importante para ellos", pensó lexi al verlos a ambos "ahora veo por qué la pequeña esta arriesgada a muchas cosas"

Leonel es el primero en notarlo y guarda el teléfono celular, carga a Amaris con la fuerza que tenía, estaba exhausto con su trabajo – ahí está mi pequeña – le da un pequeño beso en el cachete – te divertiste en el centro comercial – bajándola al suelo.

-Claro que si papá, fue divertido – decía Amaris, Leonel sonriente, abre la puerta trasera del auto para que entre hija – Nunca he visto un centro comercial como el tuyo papá –

Leonel ríe ante la actitud alegre de su hija – Me alegra pequeña – voltea a ver a Lexi que la mira seriamente. Leonel cambia inmediatamente su actitud. – ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta.

Bianca ya se había subido al auto en el copiloto dejando su celular y esperando que su esposo entrara, pero noto que estaba frente a Lexi.

-Si – responde Lexi – Necesitamos de hablar, sobre… – toma la puerta trasera del auto y la cierra, tratando de evitar que Amaris escuchara, pero el sonido aun así se traspasa, - algo que paso hoy – dijo seriamente

Leonel aún no había abierto su puerta del auto, tenía la mano puesta en la manija pero la soltó, él sabía que algo malo había pasado, lo presentía, así que se preparó para la noticia.

En el interior, Bianca miraba con preocupación, Amaris escucho lo que dijo lexi "Algo que paso hoy" ese momento la puso triste y no quiso hablar.

Leonel dio un gran suspiro – ¿Qué paso? – observa directamente a Lexi

-Escucha Leonel – tomo aliento para decirlo – La niña estuvo a punto de ser secuestrada, si no fuera por mí, seguramente no la hubieras visto de nuevo –

Leonel no reacciono, más bien parecía que ya sabía – ya veo –

"¿Ya veo?, ¡¿eso es todo?!" Pensó Lexi – Leonel no sé si sabes, bien la gravedad de la situación – responde ella con furia

Leonel observa hacia el suelo – Si, lo sé – responde en susurro

A Lexi le molestaba – Al principio pensé, que era pura coincidencia eso de ser famosos y que era la atención de cualquier persona con malas intenciones –

-Lexi, escucha, no tienes que meterte en esto – Responde él en seco – Esto es de familia, nunca lo entenderías… – se pone firme mostrando que no le importaba mucho con le piense lexi.

-Nunca entendería que es tener el trato con un criminal y que secuestre a tu hija las veces que quiera solo porque le debes dinero – dijo Lexi apretando los puños de furia

Leonel se impresiona sobre lo que dijo ella - ¿Cómo? – pensó un momento.

-Por suerte el tipo salió con un brazo roto y dudo que se vuelva a saber de él – Lexi saca la pistola envuelta por el pañuelo del sujeto que los ataco, Florián, y la pone encima del capote del auto.

En el interior del auto se notaba a Bianca triste ante la discusión que se provocaba afuera, Amaris estaba llorando en silencio sin hacer mucho ruido, escuchando la conversación.

Leonel observa el arma envuelta - ¿Cómo es que supiste del trato? – pregunta mirando serio

-Parece que te preocupa más tu vida social que la vida de tu hija – dice Lexi.

-No, no es eso… - Leonel responde tranquilo pero a la vez enojado - … ¿mi hija te lo conto no? –

Lexi golpea con fuerza la puerta del auto sorprendiendo a Leonel, Bianca y Amaris pero mira con furia hacía él – Claro que tu hija me lo conto, como no me lo contara después de semejante caos que paso hace tres horas – sus ojos habían cambiado ligeramente a rosas – Esto no es un juego, Leonel, si esos criminales siguen viniendo sin que tú puedas hacer algo o cualquiera haga algo, a tu hija puede pasarle cosas peores – cruza los brazos tratando de calmarse, volteando hacia atrás y volviendo a sus ojos normales – incluso ya no la verías jamás –

Amaris se había cubierto los oídos, Bianca cerro los ojos igual pero deseando que esto acabara.

Leonel se sentía culpable con lo que le estaba diciendo Lexi, pero se mantuvo firme – Esto… - dijo con fuerza, lexi voltea seria a Leonel por el repentino cambio de actitud, frio, por así decirlo – No. Te. Incumbe, esto es secreto de familia – reafirma – así que si tienes alguna opinión que dar, más te vale que lo digas en otro lado – abre la puerta de piloto

Lexi se enfada al momento de que dijera eso, estaba a punto de decir algo pero es interrumpida por Leonel, ve que toma la pistola y la tira en un bote de basura cercano – Entra al auto, ahora – decía observando a Lexi fría y cruelmente, pero aparta la mirada y Leonel entra al auto cerrando con fuerza la puerta y espera que Lexi entre al auto.

Lexi se queda un momento observando con enfado a Leonel, pero luego nota a Amaris en el interior del auto sentada abrazando sus piernas, llorando, en ese momento se relajo

Leonel cuando entro suspiro para que toda esa furia se fuera de él. Bianca no lo veía solo observaba hacia la ventana, evitando el tema.

Lexi no podía creer con qué clase de familia le había tocado vivir, dando un suspiro grande, abre la puerta y la cierra con fuerza, sin decir nada, solo se cruza de brazos y se queda viendo hacia afuera.

Leonel enciende el auto y se van de vuelta a casa, el regreso a casa se llenó de un silencio incomodo, incapaz de romperse.

"Es un idiota" Pensó en ese momento Lexi "Como puede arriesgar la vida de su hija con algo como eso" La noche se había presentado, la gran luna llena se había presentado igual e iluminaba el gran bosque nevado, la nieve no había sido tan mala, era relajante, obviamente para alguien que por lo menos estuviese relajado en estos momentos.

La noche representaba algo tranquilo debido a que la mayoría de las personas estarían en familia, descansando del día pesado que tuvieron que pasar, Lexi en eso siente a Amaris a su lado tratando de sonreírle a Lexi para que he calmara la furia y la tensión que había en el auto.

Lexi ante el gesto, mira con preocupación a la pequeña. Este no era un momento bueno para eso, pero agradece el esfuerzo de Amaris.

Al llegar a la casa se notaba que el pasillo del parking estaba limpio de nieve, cerrando el gran barandal negro, todos bajan del auto.

Bianca en ese momento se acerca y carga a Amaris, sonriendo a ella, voltea un momento hacia lexi que había salido del auto después, Lexi nota la mirada, Bianca solo la mira fríamente cuando acerca a Amaris a su hombro, Lexi no tenía forma de entender esta familia así que solo lanza un suspiro.

Cierra la puerta con tranquilidad y nota que Leonel se había esperado a que Bianca y Amaris entraran.

Leonel voltea amenazante contra Lexi cerrando la puerta del auto.

Ella no se mueve de su sitio y solo ve a Leonel seriamente.

-Escucha Lexi – empieza a decir Leonel que saca un cigarrillo de su bolsillo – Esta familia, tiene secretos, que no son de tu incumbencia, así que – sopla una gran nube de humo – no te metas y te prometo que no te sacare de aquí –

-¡¿Entonces lo que le pase a tu hija, no te importa?! – responde Lexi con furia.

-Claro que me importa, pero, ahora tengo que arreglar el desastre que hiciste –

-¡¿Disculpa?!- responde Lexi - ¡Salve a tu hija de ser secuestrada por alguien! ¡Como eso puede ser un desastre! – apunta con furia hacia Leonel

Leonel observa tranquilamente – Solo te contare, lo que te conto mi hija, al menos lo que yo sé que te conto – saca una nube de humo – Tenemos un trato con un criminal, llamado El JEFE y es uno casi de los más buscados, cada mes debo depositarle dinero, se supone que mañana es cuando le deposito, pero si no le entrego dinero, viene por mi hija –

-¿Y que le hace a tu hija? Porque se nota que no te importa en lo más mínimo – Lexi cruza los brazos ante lo que decía Leonel. Obviamente no le gustaba que un criminal tuviera un trato con un rico, casi parecía como que ya le había pasado, odiaba que las personas hicieran eso, solo por tonterías como el dinero.

-Nada, pero, escucha, no tengo opción… - responde Leonel.

-Siempre habrá más opciones, Leonel, no hay solo una –

-Pues lamentablemente, esta es mi única opción – responde con enojo Leonel – No. Tengo. Opciones Lexi, así que, me gustaría, que evitaras del tema y me dejaras a mí y a nuestra familia nuestros asuntos… - no termina de hablar.

-Ni si quiera sabes por lo que pasa por tu hija-

-Si lo sé-

-Está llorando, tiene miedo y teme por su vida –

-Te pido que solo la protejas, solo… no intervengas, en su vida, eres solo, un soldado accidental, en este caso guardián y los guardianes protegen no se meten en la vida de sus amos – tira el cigarro terminado y camina hacia la puerta – ¡No te metas, en nuestros asuntos! – Abre y la azota con fuerza.

Lexi gruñía de enojo, tomándose la cabeza con sus manos y mirando al cielo pensando en todo lo que paso hoy, la insolencia* y lo testarudo del padre pone enserio en peligro la vida de la pequeña, parece que de verdad no le importara, pero ya no podía hacer mucho, más que sin importar proteger a la pequeña.

Lexi camina hacia la puerta y entra a la casa, topa por accidente contra uno de los meseros, el lobo, Tom. Ella nota que es un poco más alto de su estatura y solo se aleja para evitar el choque.

-¿Quiere que le recoja la chaqueta? – pregunta Tom. Lexi se detiene al momento y solo suspira y le entrega la chaqueta que tenía puesta.

-Ten, gracias – responde Lexi, antes de irse, pero otra vez es detenida por la voz del lobo.

-La cena está servida y la familia ya está comiendo, para usted también se ha servido – limpia la nieve de las chaquetas y las cuelga en un perchero cercano - ¿Va a cenar con la familia? –

Lexi no tenía ni ganas de estar en esa mesa – No, dígale a la familia que me fui a cama temprano, "sin cenar" – dijo haciendo el énfasis, solo viendo de reojo al lobo.

-Es descortés no aceptar una comida que le ofrece una familia como esta, en especial es descortés no presentarse a alguien que no conoce – dijo Tom acercándose a lado de Lexi.

Lexi da un gran suspiro pero luego ríe y pone su mano para saludar – Soy Lexi, okey – Tom acepta el apretón de manos

-Un gusto Lexi – se agacha y da un pequeño beso a la mano de Lexi, ella se pone un poco rara, esto no paso con los otros meseros así que suelta la mano rápidamente, poniendo cara de sorpresa y algo ruborizada, Tom solo ríe ante la actitud – Me llamo Thomas, pero en corto puedes decirme Tom sin problema, me encargo de la jardinería y las cosas manuales y le repito, es descortés no aceptar la comida de esta familia –

Lexi pone una mirada seria ante de nuevo esa oración – Pues esta familia, no quiere que me meta en sus "asuntos" – camina hacia la puerta de la sala, Tom la interrumpe una vez más antes de abrir la puerta –

-Entonces ¿Quieres que le diga eso al amo Leonel? – pregunta

Lexi piensa un momento pero dice en corto – Si - y entra a la habitación para ir directo a su cuarto.

Lexi ya tenía mucho que pensar antes de irse a cenar con los Lazareno, al llegar a su habitación noto, que todas las cosas estaban igual, aplaude dos veces y eso hace que las luces se enciendan con una luz tenue y la chimenea igual, se sentía frio así que calentar la habitación fue lo primero.

Va a la cama y se acuesta solo de lado mirando al techo.

El techo lila de la habitación era tranquilo, pero para ella era un tranquilo molesto, uno que no debería de estar ahí, para esta ocasión, "sus asuntos".

"Si empiezo a unirme más a la pequeña, se supone que ya estaría casi dentro" pensó Lexi, por un momento llego a conclusión que la pequeña no le llegaría una buena vida con ese trato

"En que estoy pensando" frunce de enojo

"Yo no debería de estar aquí, este lugar nunca había sido ofrecido para mí. Además de que llegue accidentalmente" el techo se nota que tenía un patrón pequeño difícil de distinguir, era tan complicado y a la vez muy molesto, ese techo quería romperlo, corrijo, quiere quitar esa pintura, los asuntos de esta familia, son las que lo ponía de mal humor y la casa participa para incluso hacerle la vida imposible.

"Yo solo debo estar en mis asuntos, debo buscar que me paso" el anuncio le llego de repente a la cabeza, de la presentación, los héroes de Acmetropolis.

Se levanta de la cama y va a la pequeña oficina de trabajo que le ofrecían en la habitación.

Se sienta en la silla de escritorio y empieza a teclear algo rápido, "los héroes de Acmetropolis", se mostraban fechas del evento y de cuando llegarían a este lugar, empezaba a buscar información sobre estos "héroes"

Una tonada en la computadora sonaba, una música tranquila de piano, "Sonata No. 14 "Moonlight", Ledwing van" dejo de teclear por unos segundos, cuando empezó la canción, empezó a recordar el cómo estaba sola con todas esas almas alrededor, sin saber que paso y el cómo estaba atrapada en esa oscuridad interminable.

Fue algo terrible para ella, sentirse solo, sin conocer a nadie o recordar algo, sabía que no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

"Demonios" pensó agitando la cabeza para volver a reaccionar, puso pausa la canción, dejándola de lado.

Fueron varios minutos en la computadora buscando información, pero lo único que pudo conseguir es cuando llegaran y cuando se irán, este lugar parecía restringido incluso en el internet.

"será que también lo controlan los tipos malos" da un largo suspiro y se deja caer en su silla aun molesta, este lugar estaba en su contra para hacer algo distinto.

Se escucha algunos golpes en la puerta, Lexi seguía en la misma posición, honestamente no quería abrir a nadie, estaba derrotada por la poca información que tiene, otra vez se escuchan los golpes en la puerta.

-¡Lexi!- ese grito no sería de nadie más que de Amaris. Lexi solo lanza un suspiro, observa el reloj y son las 10:15 pm.

"Hace una hora que debió irse a dormir esa pequeña, ¿Qué hace despierta a esta hora?" pensó al fin decide levantarse y mientras se acercaba a la puerta, la habitación ya estaba más tibia evitando que el frio la invadiera. Abre la puerta y nota de sorpresa que Amaris no estaba sola, a lado de ella estaba Tom y Ania, sonriendo a su lado.

-Hola Lexi – dijo Amaris, Lexi se quedó viendo un momento a los tres, pensando en que lio se á metido ahora.

-Eh, ¿qué es esto? – pregunta Lexi. Tom fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Podemos pasar? Tenemos una pequeña, sorpresa de parte de la pequeña Amaris – responde viendo a Amaris y sonriendo ante ella

"¿Sorpresa?" pensó Lexi, abre más la puerta permitiendo que entraran sin problema los tres. "Okey, para que vengan los tres debe ser algo, grande si se trata de esta pequeña" camina hacia la cama y se sienta para ver a los tres hacer esa pequeña "sorpresa"

-De acuerdo, ¿qué clase de sorpresa?- pregunta lexi observándolos con los brazos cruzados.

-Si te decimos no sería sorpresa, bobita – decía Amaris sonriendo, parece que tuviera una pequeña caja en sus manos.

Lexi ríe ante el comentario – okey, entonces – se acomoda un poco – impresiónenme –

Amaris sonríe ante la respuesta y en eso saca un pequeño libro pero era morado, se empieza a notar una extraña aura blanca alrededor de ella, a Lexi le impresiono eso, viendo la pequeña cajita que tenía antes la niña flotaba en medio, Amaris hablaba en otro idioma y Ania y Tom estaban a los lados, observando a la pequeña.

En eso de la pequeña caja sale un montón de serpentinas y un gorro raro cae en la cabeza de Lexi y aparece una cena para una persona lista frente ella, estaba llena de serpentinas en su cabello y cuerpo, se había impresionado al principio ya que no esperaba esto.

-¡Tara!- dijo Amaris estando frente a la gran comida para lexi, terminando el "pequeño Acto", Tom y Ania estaban apoyando a Amaris en ese último "Tara"

Lexi sopla una de las serpentinas que había caído en su nariz por accidente, viéndolo caer lentamente, pero luego voltea hacia Amaris que ahora miraba algo nerviosa.

-eh – Empezó a decir y ríe algo nerviosa – cuando, no te vi en la cena, pensé que, aun así tendrías hambre, así que le pedí a Tom y Ania que te prepararan algo para ti de cenar – dijo Amaris ya estando en una posición relajada – ¡y pensé que sería bueno, hacerlo como sorpresa! – grita animada

Lexi por un momento estaba sorprendida pero luego sonríe – Okey – se quita el sombrero ridículo y se ríe por como actuó Amaris – Agradezco enserio el gesto que hiciste Amaris –

-Sabemos que esta familia, no es digamos, perfecta en cierto asuntos, Lexi – empezaba a decir Tom, Lexi cambia a una actitud ya un poco más tranquila – Pero, no todos son perfectos, esta pequeña cena es como, un gesto de bienvenida – mostrándose cortes con lo que decía, se escuchaba decente.

-La pequeña Amaris menciono en la cena que usted la salvo el día de hoy – dijo Ania, abrazando de lado a la peque ña niña – explico el como él hombre raro se le acercaba y trataba de secuestrarla, yo no tendría el valor de enfrentar a alguien tan peligroso –

Lexi sonríe ante lo que le conto la niña – Bueno, es mi trabajo en realidad –

-Por supuesto, pero aun así la niña esta agradecida – responde Tom – Aunque claro, el amo Leonel no está, contento, con eso – cambiando su actitud a una más preocupante.

-Ya tuvimos una charla, pero, no puedo decir que logre convencerlo – dijo Lexi, Amaris no le gustaba la conversación así que decidió irse a la pequeña oficina para que los "adultos" hablaran. Lexi nota eso pero solo mira preocupante.

Tom lanza un pequeño suspiro – Lo sé, pero a veces no es tan fácil hacer cambiar a una persona –

Ania ve seria por un momento – Muchos de nosotros ya sufrimos… - traga algo de saliva – por las decisiones, de nuestro amo, no es que nos maltrate ni nada, es más con los que hace negocios –

Lexi sabía a qué se refiere, esos tratos mataran al pobre Leonel en algún momento – Bueno, su amo ya no quiere que me meta con sus asuntos – se queda en silencio un momento – Pero no dejare que la niña sufra por culpa de su padre – susurra a Tom y Ania para que Amaris evite escuchar esa oración.

Tom observa impresionado pero luego sonríe ante esa frase. Ania igual pero es más una sonrisa de tranquilidad. Lexi sonríe ante los dos pero una voz la distrae de su conversación con ellos.

-Lexi, ¿vas a ir al evento de los loonatics? – Pregunta Amaris desde la oficina pero trayendo como la "pantalla" de la computadora sin problemas, mostrando el anuncio que estaba viendo Lexi.

"Los loonatics" pensó – No exactamente Amaris, es solo un anuncio que salió de la pantalla – dijo Lexi

Tom toma la pantalla que llevaba Amaris y la observa – esto parece más la página del evento – ríe ante lo que ve – Los loonatics son un sueño mucho más allá para este pueblo – le entrega la pantalla a Amaris.

-En realidad, creo, que tiene que ver con lo que me paso – responde Lexi, Tom y Ania se ven el uno al otro y luego voltean a ella.

-Crees que ellos tienen algo que ver con tu muerte – dijo Ania.

-Tal vez, pero, aún sigo investigando- toma la pantalla y borra todo lo que a abierto y apaga el computador - es por eso que no é hecho suposiciones todavía – le entrega la pantalla a Amaris

-Bueno, muchas cosas pueden pasar después de la muerte y espero que lo encuentres, pero, a lo que veníamos – dijo Ania mostrando el carrito de la comida – Bienvenida a esta casa Lexi –

Lexi observa una vez más los platillos frente a ella y sonríe ante el gesto – Gracias –

… … …

La noche, con nubes blancas, la luna y las estrella brillando, vientos relajantes y paisajes de nieve hermosos, así era el paisaje de los Lazareno.

Desafortunadamente no fue para Lexi, se mantuvo despierta toda la noche, debido a que lograba escuchar todo, literalmente todo en este terreno, no podía dormir tranquilamente sin que su súper audiencia se active solo, ya le quedo claro que podía escuchar a muchas, muchas, millas de aquí o más incluso, pero eso le molestaba, ya que no permitía que durmiera. La habitación tenía las luces apagadas, la chimenea se había apagado también, la madera quemada se escuchaba como se deshacía. Lograba escuchar las respiraciones de todos en esta casa, la de Amaris, era una respiración tranquila.

Leonel y Bianca también eran tranquilos, pero hubo momento en que Leonel suelta un ronquido o dos, Ania y Fred dormían tranquilos sin ninguna necesidad de ruido, en cambio cuando escucho a Tom, lo escucho despierto, supongo que por ser un lobo no es necesario que se duerma todas las noches, para al menos admirar la luna.

Lexi lanzo un suspiro de cansancio, no sabía qué hacer, solo mirar al techo, quería controlar su súper audiencia, para poder descansar. Pero tenía un terrible presentimiento, no solo él no dormir, un presentimiento malo, seguía escuchando todo, cierra los ojos imaginando lo que escuchaba.

El sonido de la puerta de un auto se escucha afuera de la casa, pasos de nieve y una puerta abriéndose, sonaba cercano, Lexi parecía que al fin lograba dormirse, poco a poco.

-¡No! - se escucha afuera, ella inmediatamente abre los ojos tras el grito y se levanta de la cama observando la puerta de su habitación.

No muy lejos se escuchaban pasos, los pasos se iban haciendo más pesados, se escuchaba como si arrastraran algo, a la fuerza e iban a otra habitación alejándose de la de ella. Una punzada de preocupación llego de repente con Lexi, erizando su piel.

"¡Amaris!" pensó, rápidamente se baja de la cama y se acerca corriendo pero se detiene por un momento, no escucha nada por el pasillo. Abre la puerta lentamente y ve que no había nadie, se queda viendo por un momento hacía donde habían ido los pasos.

"La habitación de Leonel" otra punzada de preocupación le llega, "Amaris" corre rápidamente hacia la habitación, sin importar estar descalza y en pijama, estaba lista para todo, lo bueno de estar descalzo no se escucha los pasos o por lo menos no mucho.

-Ven, pequeña no te haremos daño – se escucha una voz no muy lejos de ahí de la habitación.

-¡Suéltame¡-

"Esa era la voz de Amaris" pensó Lexi, inmediatamente esa desesperación por llegar se convirtió en ira, bajando la velocidad, nota la puerta semi-abierta.

Lexi avanza poco a poco, sin hacer ruido, observa desde la apertura. Amaris estaba siendo sujeta por dos extraños, no se veían musculosos pero tenían fuerza para llevarla.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! – exclamaba la pequeña.

El primer extraño era un hombre delgado vestido completamente de negro, llevaba una máscara para evitar reconocer su identidad, el segundo ya era un animal, un mono, no llevaba mascara pero tenía cicatrices en la cara.

Amaris trata de patear al mono, le dolía que la sostuvieran así y hacía que le salieran lagrimas - Esta pequeña tiene la furia de su madre – dijo el mono, que tomaba el otro brazo de la pequeña.

Lexi ya no soportaba esto, abre la puerta lentamente, observando de frente a los dos extraños que se hacían una gran sombra por la luz de la luna. Ambos voltean a ver a Lexi.

-¡Lexi! – grita Amaris viéndola feliz.

El mono observa por un momento - ¿Quién es? – Pregunta a Amaris - ¿Una nueva sirvienta? Porque si es así, debemos enseñarle como se hace esto – sonríe con malicia.

Lexi se acerca poco a poco – Suelten a la pequeña – dijo fríamente.

El primer extraño ríe – y que planeas hacer, conejita de algodón – suelta a la pequeña pero haciendo que callera con fuerza y el mono la coopera con su amigo – ya la soltamos, ahora, enseñémosle a esta sirvienta, a meterse con su propia, clase –

El primer extraño se acerca primero, tronando los puños, Lexi se había detenido ya que el extraño había avanzado hacia ella, era un poco más alto que ella, pero eso no impedía.

Que le diera una paliza.

El hombre lanza un primer puño directo a la cara de Lexi que con facilidad esquiva, el brazo logra retenerlo lexi encima de su hombro, rápidamente, da un golpe directo hacia la unión del brazo dando directo al codo y partiendo el brazo a la mitad, el extraño grita de dolor, Lexi aprovecha y le da un golpe fuerte directo hacia el cuello evitando que respire y haciéndolo caer. El mono mira con impresión la escena, al ver a su compañero caído.

-¡Tu! – se acerca con agilidad, Lexi sabía que esta vez iba a ser diferente, se pone en posición de batalla, el mono daba bastante agilidad para los golpes, primero una patada arriba de la cabeza, luego una hacia abajo, tratando de que Lexi pierda el equilibrio, logra esquivar los ataques, lexi sostiene las muñecas del mono de ambos brazos poniéndolos paralelamente e inmediatamente las hace cruzar y le da un gran cabezazo al mono, dejándolo inconsciente, estando con su compañero de lado, sufriendo de dolor.

Lexi observa un momento hacia estos dos, pero luego regresa la vista a Amaris, la pequeña ya se había levantado y corrió hacia Lexi llegando a abrazarla de sorpresa.

-¡Lexi! Gracias, tenía mucho miedo – exclamo la niña.

Lexi se agacha a su altura poniéndole un dedo en la boca simbolizando que guarde silencio – no grites, ¿estás bien? ¿No te hirieron? –

Amaris negó con la cabeza – Estoy bien –

Lexi suspiro de alivio – Ven, vamos con tu padre – carga a Amaris y ambas se dirigen hacia donde estaba la habitación de Leonel.

Amaris observaba como se acercaban a la habitación, Lexi en ese momento se detuvo en seco.

-¿Lexi? – ve que no se movía y tenía los ojos rosas, en ese momento sus orejas ondeaban aros rosas. En eso Lexi baja a la pequeña y toma de su mano.

Lexi había escuchado varias voces dentro de la habitación de Leonel.

-Rompiste el trato – se escuchaba una voz oscura y fría, Lexi sentía que ya la había escuchado antes, "esa voz".

-Escucha… Jefe, ya le dije, te iba depositar mañana – esa era la voz de Leonel, claramente era él, se escuchaba nervioso.

-Sé que me depositaras, lo sé, pero no por eso rompiste el trato – volvió a hablar la voz.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Leonel.

Lexi claramente escuchaba como seis respiraciones, pudo aclarar que estaban Leonel y Bianca, pero la voz iba acompañada por otras cuatro respiraciones, el corazón de Leonel estaba muy acelerado, Bianca no se diga, se escucha como tiembla, tiene miedo. Esto tiene que acabar ya, Lexi ponía una mirada de enojo. Amaris notaba esa mirada, daba miedo, sostenía aun la mano de ella pero no podía decir que sentía el apretón de furia que sentía.

-Contrataste, a un guardaespaldas, cuando claramente, te dije que no, no me gusta perder hombres por tonterías tuyas. – responde la voz

-Ah – dijo Leonel – escucha eso te lo puedo explicar, veras es que… - no puedo terminar, se escuchó un golpe, Leonel no puede respirar. Lexi dejo a la pequeña en una de las puertas para evitar que se viera y abre la puerta con furia.

Se notaba a Leonel en el suelo y Bianca a lado de él, recibió un golpe en el estómago, Ania, Fred y Tom estaban ahí arrodillados, viendo la escena con horror pero les llamo la atención la entrada de lexi, aquel hombre que había golpeado a Leonel, estaba acompañado por un gran toro negro con ojos rojos, el hombre voltea lentamente hacia lexi, la luz iluminaba todo lo que se veía, el hombre era semi-calvo, de pelo negro, barba negra y una gran cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, con bastantes arrugas, cigarrillo en boca y observando con enojo.

Lexi reconocía esa cara, la conocía, "esa maldita y estúpida cicatriz" su mirada de furia se intensifica más y observa con odio al El Jefe.

Leonel empieza a ver hacia arriba y nota a Lexi -No- fue lo único que pudo decir.


	6. Capítulo 5

Loonatics Unleashed – Back to life

Capítulo 5 – Días largos.

La calles de una ciudad metropolitana que nunca descansa, la ciudad Acmetropolis, calles llenas de gente, naves voladoras, luces que no cesan y ruido, ruido en toda una ciudad en movimiento, en el centro de la ciudad, una gran torre que casi llega a las nubes, una esfera levitando en medio de la torre, transformándose en las habitaciones de la torre.

Dentro, una gran sala, con un sillón bastante amplio, una amplia televisión colocada cercano al ventanal gigante de la esfera-torre, puertas metálicas se veían cerradas y pasillos igual.

Un coyote, vestido con un traje negro con verde, un triángulo invertido en su pecho, caminaba directo hacia una puerta metálica que se abre sin problema, llevando una tableta holográfica, dentro de la habitación se veían muchos destellos, explosiones y disparos.

El coyote caminaba tranquilo y se pone frente a un monitor.

-Muy bien chicos – dijo el coyote hablando por un micrófono dentro de la habitación – Ya estaremos llegando al nivel 150 –

Dentro de la habitación estaban robots destrozados pero salían más, un conejo vestido con el mismo traje que el coyote pero de color amarillo, teniendo en mano una espada de mango rojo, destrozando un robot a la mitad, detrás de él aparece un pato tele transportándose y destrozando los robots, vestido igual pero de color naranja, una ráfaga de fuego llega, avienta un robot de una patada, un correcaminos rojo que iba a súper velocidad, llegaba, distraía a los robots, hasta que un tornado morado llegaba como bestia, reunía todos los robots y arrojándolos con ferocidad, un demonio de Tasmania salía del tornado festejando de la victoria contra los robots.

En eso los robots desaparecen como una simulación, los chicos, que estaban peleando contra los robots, descansan un poco, todos sudaban de cansancio y se veían entre ellos.

-Muy bien chicos – dijo el coyote avanzando hacia ellos con la tableta – Han mejorado bastante en su técnica – anota con una pluma en la tableta – Ace, tu rendimiento con la espada a mejorado bastante, tus batallas cuerpo a cuerpo también han mejorado – dijo acercándose con el conejo -

\- Gracias Tech – responde Ace serio y limpiándose el sudor, avanza para estirar un poco, la actitud del conejo era serena y no mostraba ninguna emoción.

\- Duck, tú tele transportación a mejorado, has llegado más lejos transportándote a kilómetros – dijo Tech acercándose con el pato.

\- Si, si, si, sé que soy bueno, no tienes que recordármelo – dijo Duck estirándose y hablando con el coyote, era bastante arrogante y egoísta, Tech solo ignora el comentario.

Tech se acerca al correcaminos, nota que estaba muy emocionado – Tranquilo Rev – comenta Tech, observando a su amigo alterado.

-Lo siento Tech, estaba muy emocionado, tuve defenderme de esos robots, con unas buenas patadas, bastante fuertes, casi destrozándolos con una facilidad… - no logra terminar Rev, era bastante interactivo y animado, podríamos decir alegre, Tech le detiene el pico, para que dejara de hablar

\- Si, lo que digas, amigo – le suelta el pico - haz mejorado mucho en eso que dijiste y tu velocidad también a aumentado bastante, la extensión del fuego puede que nos ayude en algunas batallas para encerrar a los villanos, o evitar que escapen – decía Tech volviendo a ver su tableta, Rev había comenzado hablar de las maneras que podría utilizar el fuego pero Tech solo sigue su camino.

-Slam – decía Tech y nota que su compañero, Tasmania, estaba aún levantando unas pesas que estaban cerca del gimnasio de la sala, con solo su comunicación de gruñidos, seguía haciendo su entrenamiento – eh, Slam, puedes parar de hacer ejercicio – Slam se niega con un gruñido y solo seguía – de acuerdo, bueno, puedo decirte que has aumentado a tu fuerza física, tus tornados han sido mucho más poderosos, creo que capaz de devorar una ciudad metropolitana entera, será perfecta para derrotar a los criminales – Slam solo sonríe ante Tech mostrando los feroces dientes blancos de su mandíbula.

Tech sonríe igual y se va de regreso, Ace se acerca a él.

-Hey Doc, necesito saber cómo va el trabajo en equipo – dijo serio, Tech observa su tabla.

-Bueno… - Tech duda en sus palabras, su líder, a veces tiene problemas para aceptar las malas noticias - … han aumentado bastante en la coordinación, ninguno duda de tus decisiones Ace y haces bien de líder, está yendo bien. – voltea a Ace, él lo mira serio.

\- ¿Bien? – pregunta Ace, Tech inmediatamente supo que escogió la palabra incorrecta para dar esa información.

-Vamos Ace, no te martirices… - observándolo con seriedad – está muy bien el equipo, puedo confirmarte que nadie podrá contra nosotros – dijo Tech con preocupación, Ace seguía aun serio, Tech sabía que iba a decir.

\- No es suficiente, debemos estar más preparados – decía seriamente Ace, Tech inmediatamente cambia a una cara preocupada.

-¡Oh no! –

Tech sorprendido voltea a la dirección donde se escucha la voz, Ace igual pero él no cambia de actitud.

-¡No vamos a volver a entrenar Ace! – Grita Duck, enojado y frustrado – ¡Hemos estado entrenando toda una semana! ¡Por dios, danos un respiro! – alzando los brazos y observando con enfado a Ace.

En eso se escucha un silencio en la habitación, Rev en ese momento estaba con Slam para ayudarle, pero se había detenido por el grito de Duck, Slam observaba con sorpresa y preocupación, Tech estaba preocupado como reaccionaria su líder, hasta que decide interferir.

-Ace – comienza a decir Tech inmediatamente Ace voltea a él con seriedad, se notaba la mirada penetrante que hacía que te pongas nervioso – Duck tiene razón- tratando de calmarlo - necesitamos un descanso por lo menos, no puedes estar mucho tiempo en el entrenamiento –

Ace seguía sin decir nada, observaba a Tech y voltea luego hacia la sala para ignorarlo – Ustedes descansen si quieren, yo seguiré entrenando – empieza a caminar hacia el centro de la habitación.

-Pero… - dijo Tech pero es interrumpido por Duck.

-Oye coyote, si él decide matarse solo, que lo haga- camina y sale de la sala de entrenamiento - yo tomare mi descanso – se cierra la puerta.

Tech se queda aún impresionado por como reacciono Duck, voltea y nota a Rev y Slam con miradas nerviosas, nota que su líder había empezado a entrenar solo.

Él solo lanza un suspiro y ve a Rev y Slam – vengan chicos, vamos a tomar un descanso – dijo Tech, ellos confirman con sus miradas y todos salen en silencio, Tech se queda un momento en la puerta y observa a su líder esforzándose aun por entrenar.

Ace estaba concentrado, en seriedad y con su espada en mano, destrozando a los robots que salían para atacarlo.

" _Debemos evitar que escapen, vayan y rodéenlos"_

Ace da un gran salto, antes de que lo atacara un robot por detrás, con su rayo láser lo destruye con facilidad.

" _Todos sepárense, eviten ser dados por las balas, Doc, Rev, inventen una celda, rápido"_

Uno de los robots empieza a aparecerle metralletas y dispara contra Ace, él corre todo lo que puede para huir de las balas y llega a una barricada creada por la simulación de la habitación.

" _Duck, tú y yo, iremos tras el jefe, Slam encárgate de…"_

Varios robots rodeaban a Ace, la barricada se iba deshaciendo por tantos disparos que solo se volvían escombros y atravesaban casi sorprendiendo a Ace.

" _NO"_

Ace da un gran salto hacia el cielo, haciendo que los robots le presten atención, con su espada, la espada guardián, usa su poder, lanzando una onda haciendo que se traspase entre los robots, él cae de rodillas y se apoya en su espada cansado y sudando, los robots se quedan un segundo sin hacer nada hasta que todos se parten a la mitad, destruyéndose.

Ace estaba apoyado en su mango de la espada que estaba clavada en el piso, una lagrima cae al suelo, seguido de otra más.

-No… - dijo el conejo entre dientes, estaba llorando en medio de la habitación, lo único que se escuchaba eran los lamentos de Ace en murmullos, dentro de la habitación.

Se había quedado unos minutos sin decir nada, sentado y descansando, hasta que siente una mano en su hombro, se queda unos minutos viendo al frente y luego voltea al ver a su compañero, Tech viéndolo con preocupación, Ace solo da un suspiro y se limpia las lágrimas.

Tech le ayuda a levantarse del piso haciendo que se apoye en él, Ace no dice nada y solo camina con el coyote a una banca cercana de la habitación, él se sienta y Tech se sienta a su lado. Ambos sin decir nada.

-Lo siento Tech – empezó a decir Ace, Tech se había sorprendido que su líder le haya llamado por su nombre, no es común, en especial cuando se trata de estos casos – Eh sido, un pésimo líder, durante estos dos años, no é hecho más que lamentarme, yo… -

-Ace – Tech le pone una mano en su hombro – lo sé… - el conejo voltea a él y lo mira con tristeza, Tech solo observa con preocupación - … Es difícil, para todos fue difícil esa misión, pero, la vida tiene que seguir, escucha… - se levanta Tech – si sigues haciendo esto, te seguirás haciendo daño, oye, debemos salir adelante sin importar lo que cueste, entendido – le muestra su mano, Ace observa un momento dudando.

Tech aún tenía la mano sin decir nada, Ace se queda callado hasta que decide tomar la mano y levantarse, Tech sonríe ante él, Ace solo muestra una sonrisa y luego vuelve con seriedad.

-Gracias – dijo el conejo, luego camino hacia la salida, Tech lo ve irse y solo lanza un suspiro, sale de la habitación.

En medio de la sala estaba la espada aun clavada entre todo el desastre, un pequeño rayo azul sale de repente y desaparece.

… … …

Lexi observaba con enojo al JEFE que estaba en la habitación, Amaris observaba con miedo desde la esquina del pasillo para evitar que fuera vista, Leonel y Bianca, ambos en el suelo mirando con miedo y temor por lo que iba a pasar.

Los sirvientes, Tom, Ania y Fred estaban arrodillados ante el hombre que ataco a su amo, pero habían volteado a la puerta cuando Lexi entro de sorpresa, Tom observaba con preocupación.

-¿Quién rayos es ella? – empezó a decir el gran toro negro que estaba junto con ÉL.

Lexi avanzaba hacia – te responderé fácil, deja en paz a la familia Lazareno – responde con firmeza ella, Tom se levanta y se pone en frente de Lexi para evitar que camine hacia ellos.

-¿Disculpa? – dijo el gran toro avanzando con enfado, Tom se pone frente al toro, obviamente era más alto que él, pero "protegía" a Lexi de alguna manera poniéndola de espaldas a él.

-¡No es nadie! – Responde Tom con nerviosismo – Es solo un miembro de la familia que, no sabe de sus límites – dijo entre dientes volteando de reojo a Lexi.

-¿Qué? – susurra Lexi observando a Tom. ÉL no se había movido ni un centímetro solo observaba con tranquilidad la escena.

-¡Apártate Lobo! Ella debe aprender una lección de buenos modales – dijo el toro tronando los dedos de sus manos. Tom alejaba más a Lexi hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Por favor, enserio, le pido su perdón, ella no sabe lo que hace – dijo Tom viendo con nervios al gran toro acercándose a ellos.

-¡Tom, déjame! – dijo Lexi entre dientes que era apartada de la escena.

-Tú lo quisiste – En eso el gran toro negro golpea a Tom en el estómago dejándolo sin aire, haciendo que caiga al suelo, sufriendo de dolor

-¡Tom! – grita Lexi mirando con preocupación a Tom en el suelo, ella voltea con enojo hacia el gran toro pero nota que él se acercaba.

– Y ahora… – camina el gran toro negro a Lexi. Ella no se mueve, se mantiene en posición de pelea lista para lo que sea, manteniendo su mirada de enfado, el gran toro iba a darle un puñetazo.

-Alto – se escucha y el toro se detiene antes de dar su golpe y voltea hacía la voz, Lexi se sorprende ante la obediencia del grandote, ÉL había hablado.

Lexi observa con enojo a ÉL, Leonel ya se había levantado y observado la escena.

-Así que tú eres el guardaespaldas que le rompió el brazo a uno de mis hombres – dijo ÉL, terminándose su cigarrillo, se acerca a Ania que estaba con sus orejas agachadas y con miedo – Sabes, si te metes con mis hombres – acerca la colilla de cigarrillo hacia Ania y se la pone cerca de su cuello, quemándola, Lexi observa con enfado apunto de atacarlo – te metes conmigo –

Ania solo resiste el dolor.

-¡Déjala en paz! – Grita Lexi, ÉL se aleja de Ania – Te juro que si le haces más daño a esta familia, te voy a… - no termina de hablar y ve al gran toro.

-¡A quien crees que le estás hablando! – Grita el toro – Ten más respeto, chica, no quisiera ser tu ahora mismo – dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-Tranquilo Jill, apuesto a que no es de por aquí – voltea a Leonel – Cierto –

Leonel ve dudoso al suelo – N… no, no es de… por aquí – dijo con temor, Lexi ve a Leonel, sin decir nada, observando como un cobarde.

-Ves, solo debe conocer a los vecinos – ÉL se iba acercando a Lexi, ella no se movía – Escucha, él trato es este… - saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende, Lexi nota que es un poco de su altura pero centímetros más adelante, al acercarse nota con más claridad la gran cicatriz que tenía en el rostro – esta familia me provee 30000 cuásar linium por mes, a cambio, les ofrezco, protección, seguridad y logro evitar que otros criminales se fijen en esta familia – dijo observando de frente a Lexi – Si quieres evitar, que le pida 30000, entonces hazlo, ya veremos cuantos secuestros le ocurren al día a la niñita que esta junto contigo.

Lexi se sorprende un poco ante eso, Amaris tenía sus manos en su boca para no decir nada.

-Solo le estarás arruinando la vida a esta familia, ¿Acaso es eso lo que quieres? – ÉL observa a Lexi sonriendo con malicia, ella solo le devuelve mirada de enfado. – ¿Ya nos estamos entendiendo? – voltea con la sonrisa y sostiene su cigarrillo sacando el humo de su boca.

-No – dijo Lexi.

-¿Disculpa? – ÉL cambia rápidamente su actitud a una impresionada ve con una ceja curveada, Leonel y los demás observan con impresión y miedo.

\- Creo que no – cruza los brazos – No nos estamos entendiendo – responde Lexi, ÉL observa hacia ella – Según lo que entiendo es que hay criminales ¿no?, seguramente esos criminales solo son ciervos tuyos que solo siguen tus órdenes y haces que esta familia te pague obligatoriamente por nada –

ÉL observa con impresión "Esa voz y el estilo del habla" pensó y frunce el ceño, sigue esperando a ver que más dice.

-Admitámoslo, este sitio es demasiado pequeño como para que haya más criminales como tú, se perfectamente que tú eres un jefe, así que es imposible que haya otro, como tú – Lexi observa con seriedad y estando de frente a ÉL.

"ES ELLA" Pensó ÉL "Imposible" toma su cigarrillo y da un gran respiro de humo.

-Que lista – dijo ÉL, el toro observa con impresión – Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez no, pero, no puedes protegerlos a todos – había empezado a sudar, su voz cambio a una más nerviosa, pero trato de recomponerse.

-Los protegeré a todos – dijo firme Lexi – sin importar el costo –

ÉL observaba sin decir nada, era la primera vez que se ponía nervioso "No me recuerda" pensó.

-Entiendo – dijo ÉL, voltea al gran toro el seguía impresionado y voltea a la familia, pero luego voltea a Lexi – Hagamos un trato, ¿quieres? – pregunta.

-¿Qué clase de trato? – pregunta Lexi.

-Te daré 31 días, para que recapacites – dijo ÉL observándola – si logras durar esos 31 días salvando a esta familia, les dejaremos en paz a ti y a ellos – apunta a la familia y a los sirvientes.

Lexi observa a todos y luego voltea con dudas a ÉL – ¿Cuál es el truco? – pregunta.

-No hay truco, solo sobrevivirán a todo lo normal que sufre alguien que no me paga – ve con enfado hacia Lexi, ella no se movía.

Tom se había levantado con ayuda de Fred, Ania resistía aun el dolor que tenía en el hombro y observaban con nerviosismo a Lexi, Leonel trataba de tranquilizarse, casi se sentía que se iba a desmaya, Bianca veía con preocupación sosteniendo a su esposo para que evite caerse.

-¿Y si pierdo? – pregunta Lexi, ÉL la ve por unos minutos y luego sonríe maléficamente.

-Trabajaras para mí – dijo, Lexi se sorprende ante eso, pero le llama la atención otro grito.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito el gran toro – Señor pero ¿Qué rayos? – dijo el toro, pero ÉL voltea hacia el toro con enojo.

-¡Cállate idiota! Esto es algo entre ella y yo – regresa observando a Lexi - ¿Entonces? – sonríe

-¿Trabajar para ti? ¿Por qué? – pregunta Lexi. ÉL no le responde.

Lexi al momento duda, los criminales no son exactamente legales, pero si lo que dice es verdad, no tiene nada que perder, por la seguridad de la familia y de Amaris.

-De acuerdo – dijo Lexi, observando con seriedad a ÉL.

Leonel se sostiene de nuevo de la cama tratando de evitar desmayarse.

-Perfecto – responde ÉL – Tranquila, soy hombre de palabra, vámonos Jill – dijo, el toro observa con seriedad y avanza hacía la salida, ÉL voltea hacia Lexi antes de irse - ya veremos si de verdad, puedes proteger a la familia Lazareno – salen, empiezan a salir de la habitación y de la mansión.

Lexi solo observa con seriedad el cómo se iban, nota a Amaris saliendo del escondite donde estaba, Ella solo la ve y Amaris llega con ella para abrazarla.

-¿Qué hiciste? – Se escucha de espaldas de Lexi, ella voltea separándose del abrazo de Amaris, Leonel era el que miraba directamente a ella - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Pregunta, en eso se acerca con violencia y sostiene la camisa de Lexi con fuerza – ¡Nos condenaste a todos! - ella toma las manos de él y lo aleja, evitando que la sostenga, Leonel había entrado en pánico, sus ojos mostraban miedo y temor.

-¡Tranquilízate! – grita Lexi sosteniéndolo, Leonel seguía forcejeando, pero es tomado por Tom y Fred.

-Amo tranquilo – dijo Tom, Fred lo sostiene de sus brazos y Tom de frente, Leonel seguía forcejeando.

Amaris observa con miedo y se oculta detrás de Lexi, sosteniendo parte de su cintura.

Bianca se acerca y ve a su esposo siendo sostenido en una silla, Ania se acerca junto con ella.

-¡Hiciste que nos condenaras a todos! ¡Piensas matarnos! – grita Leonel.

-¡Amo! ¡Pare! – grita Fred aun sosteniéndolo pero en eso Leonel da un impulso grande y se libera.

-¡Te dije! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de nuestros secretos familiares! ¡Pero tuviste que meter las narices! – grita con Furia.

Lexi solo observaba con enojo pero sentía el miedo de Amaris, voltea a Leonel.

-¡Nos condenaste! – se acerca con enojo y vuelve a tomar la camisa pero casi también su cuello de Lexi.

Lexi ya no soportaba más de los gritos, toma rápidamente la cabeza de Leonel, le da un cabezazo dejándolo nocaut y cae al suelo, inconsciente, Todos miran con impresión y Lexi solo suspira hacia ellos.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo, estaba asustando Amaris – dijo Lexi observándolos.

Tom sonríe ante eso y solo se burla un poco, carga a Leonel con ayuda de Fred y lo dejan en la cama, voltean todos a Lexi que estaba observando desde la ventana que se iban los criminales, dos de ellos cargaban a dos heridos, a los que Lexi había noqueado desde el principio.

Tom ve eso también, el silencio incomodo de la habitación se había presentado, Amaris había ido con su madre para abrazarla y le cuenta lo que hizo Lexi en su habitación, Fred estaba atendiendo la herida de Ania y el cabezazo de Leonel. Tom voltea a Lexi y se acerca.

-Entonces… - comienza a decir el Lobo, Lexi voltea a él con seriedad - … ¿Cuál será el plan? – sonríe ante ella.

Lexi se queda un segundo pensando y luego sonríe ante la cooperación de Tom.

… … …

En un auto negro que avanzaba hacia las montañas heladas, iba a una velocidad normal.

ÉL estaba sentado viendo al frente, estaba un segundo callado hasta que empieza a reír con malicia, el toro observa esto y lo mira confundido.

-¿Señor? – pregunta el toro.

ÉL seguía riendo hasta que decide hablar - ¡No puede ser cierto! – Grita - ¡Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé! –

El toro mira preocupante - ¿Qué… será fácil señor? – pregunta con nervios.

-¿¡No te diste cuenta!? – Lo mira con una mirada psicópata, el toro niega la pregunta - ¡La misma guardaespaldas! ¡La misma que les dio una paliza a mis hombres! – Grita sonriendo con malicia - ¡Es Lexi Bunny a de los loonatics! – vuelve a reír.

El toro mira preocupado aun – No se supone que murió en batalla, ¿señor? –

-Al parecer no, mi amigo – responde – ¡Al parecer esos ricos de pacotilla le dieron alojo y no saben quién es! – Ríe de nuevo - te imaginas tener a Lexi Bunny, ¿cómo cómplice? –

-No, con exactitud señor – dijo el toro.

-Quiero que en estos 31 días, les envíes las pruebas a Lexi Bunny con las que empiezan los novatos, ¿entendido? Quiero que sufra, quiero que sea perfecta para mí – responde ÉL sonriendo.

El toro se había impresionado ante la actitud cambiante de su jefe, ÉL vuelve a reír con malicia.

-Entendido señor – dijo el toro, el auto avanza y llega a su destino, el gran viento de nieve logra evitar que se vea el gran almacén.

 _Continuara…_

 **N/A: Buenas mis lectores, estaré subiendo el Inktober a mi perfil de Tumblr por si les interesa, estaré con el nombre Alystarfox, al fin se me ocurrió una portada para esta historia, tamaño completo esta en Twitter: Jennyrabona, pero editado esta en esta Fanfic xD. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
